Harry Potter: Lord of the Dark Side
by Total Oneness Jacen Solo
Summary: The year is 15 BBY. Darth Vader was lost on Mustafar after his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Sidious is left without an apprentice. But by the will of the Force, something has happened. He feels a tremor in the Force from the Unknown Regions. He will find his new apprentice in a boy people call, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and the Galaxy and Wizarding World will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Jacen here. I'm sorry about the long wait. Life's a pain.**

**I've had this idea on my mind for a while. Why not write a fic where Harry Potter's raised as a Sith Lord by Darth Sidious?**

**That'd be awesome. Harry Potter the goody two shoes Boy-Who-Lived raised by perhaps the most evil, debatably (A/N Close second IMO) most powerful Sith Lord of all time, and my second favorite Sith Lord after Darth Vader, Darth Sidious.**

**Let's dive right into this story.**

**Major Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. If I did I'd keep the Expanded Universe as Official Canon and would've had Harry and Hermione at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for 19 years later like they should've been. Fuck you Disney, and fuck you Rowling.**

**PS. Be sure to like, follow, review, and PM.**

* * *

**Harry Potter: Lord of the Dark Side**

**Chapter 1**

_Potter Manor, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**November 28th, 1979**

Bundled against the chilly November air, twenty-year-old Lily Potter sat on a small marble bench at the bottom of a large hill where a large manor sat atop. She was 5'6" and her shoulder-length red hair glistened in the afternoon Sun, her emerald green eyes looked at the pond before her seeing the fish that swam within the water. The winter would freeze the pond, leaving them trapped until spring.

Lily smiled knowing what would be occurring next year. She lowered her right hand down to her still flat stomach. Lily inwardly beamed joyfully, it had only been a week since she discovered she was pregnant, and already she was ecstatic. She was going to be a mother and would have a child of her own to care for. She was so entranced that she was almost startled when a figure approached behind her.

"I can't wait for our little buck to be here. You'll be such a good mother, my dear Tiger Lily." the figure said. Lily smiled as she already knew who was behind her.

Lily turned her head towards the _'_figure'. Standing with a smirk on his face was her husband, twenty-year-old James Potter. His short, jet-black hair was unkempt as always and his hazel eyes gleamed behind his full-moon glasses. He stood three inches taller at 5'9" and was also dressed in warm clothes to keep warm in the frigid autumn air.

Lily smiled at James lovingly as she scooted along the bench to allow him to sit beside her. James wrapped his arm around Lily and pulled her close for a warm, gentle embrace. James grinned lopsidedly as he marveled at Lily's beauty, knowing that he really hit the jackpot when he had met her and even more so when she had accepted to become his wife.

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder and nuzzled close to him. She closed her eyes, her face adopting a dreamy expression as she wondered what her baby would be like once he was born. She knew he would be the kindest and friendliest person ever. But above all else she knew he was going to be special. How, she didn't know, but she knew it was for a good cause. After all it wasn't like the sky was going to fall, or anything ridiculous like that, right?

* * *

**J****uly 31st, 1980**

Lily it seemed, had been right, as she now understood that Harry was indeed special.

While she had carried him for the last eight months, she had felt the typical signs of magical energy flowing through him. But unbeknown to her, what also surged through her unborn son wasn't just the power of magical energy; it was something else entirely. It was more potent and powerful than magic itself. It was like an ever-burning furnace of pure radiant power, which would be responsible for the fate of not only the world, but the entire universe.

Lily could tell that when born, Harry would be well versed in magic at a young age. Call it maternal instinct, but Lily knew that whatever power laid within him would be unlike anything she or any other had seen before. Once for example, when she and James were about to go on a picnic there had been a terrible storm, but before it caught on it had turned to a light snow, a beautiful wintery scenery that she and James had enjoyed.

Before the weather changed, Lily felt a surge of magic from Harry. She remembered when she told James he laughed hard, before he complimented Harry for his work and kissed Lily's stomach to thank his son for the act of kindness. Almost getting kicked in the face from Harry's kicks.

Another weird event occurred weeks later when Lily came down with a horrible fever that left her bedridden for sometime. While her temperature was dangerously 110°F, and showed no signs of slowing, the weirdest of all had happened.

Lily had suddenly found her body become cooler and tingling with some unknown power, and magical energy. Minutes later, her body had become cooler her temperature dropping to 84°F. Meanwhile, the Healers were left stumped. The Potter heir-to-be sensed his mother's pain and suffering and managed to use a combination of some unknown power and healing magic to cure Lily's ailments.

According to the Healers, in a child that came from such an old, powerful bloodline such as the Potter's, it wasn't unusual for the child to possess such skill with magic, but, on the other hand, it was unusual for him to perform such feats while still in the womb.

Lily was left as stumped as James and the Healers. She didn't expect him to be that powerful to heal her ailments while he was still yet unborn. She retraced where Harry's power could have come from. She already knew that James was descended from the Peverells. The family consisted of three brothers. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the three, was whom James was descended from.

Before dying of extreme age, Ignotus sired a son who would carry on the Peverell name when he died. The son married a beautiful young woman who was the daughter of Godric Gryffindor, one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They then both had a daughter named Iolanthe. Later in her life Iolanthe married a young man named Hardwin Potter, making their child bear the surname of Potter. It seemed to Lily that Harry had inherited all of his immense power as a result of that union.

However, while Lily knew of James's heritage, she didn't know of her own. She was descended from King Arthur Pendragon. Not only that, but Lily wasn't even born into the Evans family since she was adopted. Arthur's wife Guinevere and his father-in-law Leodegrance, secretly weren't who they appeared to be. They weren't born in Europe, nor on Earth, they came from another galaxy far, far away. They were Kenek and Mayla Estren, Jedi Knights descended from one of the Masters of the ancient, now lost, Je'daii Order, Jake Fenn.

After the wedding of Guinevere and Arthur, the couple sired a son, leaving Guinevere distraught when she sensed that upon his birth, her son's connection to the Force was practically non-existent. In a few generations the connection was gone. But it seemed that it had returned with Harry due to a high concentration of bacterial-like symbiotic micro-organisms in his cells called 'Midi-chlorians'.

* * *

Many of the Healers wanted to run tests on the child, but both Lily and James immediately shot that idea down. They didn't want to risk someone learning the truth of their baby's incredible power.

The only option available was for them to entrust the secret of these strange, mystical acts, and immense power to someone who knew what it was like to wield such great power himself. Someone like Albus Dumbledore, someone who every wizard and witch knew to possess incredible magical power himself. Of course, only James and Lily knew what was partially responsible for such power; the Elder Wand, which had been stolen from its rightful owner over a century ago, before finding itself in the hand of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, one of the darkest and most powerful wizards ever.

Grindelwald had terrorized Wizarding Europe for years while building an army, which he believed would allow him to conquer the outside world of non-Magical 'Muggles'. Grindelwald lost the wand in 1945 to Dumbledore, who claimed the wand by rightful conquest in defeating Grindelwald in a duel that many claimed as, "The greatest wizarding duel that had ever been fought."

The Elder Wand, was one-third of a trinity of magical items that belonged to the Peverells, the wand originally belonging to Antioch, a stone dubbed as the 'Resurrection Stone' to Cadmus, and a special Invisibilty Cloak, the 'Cloak of Invisiblity' to Ignotus. The items were known throughout history and legend as the fabled 'Deathly Hallows' and were said to bestow almost divine-like levels of power onto their bearer, and should they all be brought together, they bestowed a mantle known infamously as 'Master of Death' onto their Master. James and Lily made the agreement to speak to Dumbledore about helping their child, but on one condition, one that they were meant to talk about on the night they met him.

* * *

James had been sitting in his leather chair for the last hour since he had spoken to Dumbledore through the Floo Network in his home's fireplace.

_**'Albus is normally never this late. I wonder what could be keeping him? Lily and I even told him what we needed to talk about is important.'** _James thought as he looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. He saw it was quarter after eleven and James was about to call out to Lily who was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea that he was going to sleep. However, before he could, the fire in the living room's fireplace wildly blazed and changed color from its normal orange to emerald green.

Out from them emerged Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall man of 5'10" and dressed in crimson robes with a matching pointed hat that sloped backwards. His blue eyes set in behind his half-moon spectacles and his long silvery-white beard and hair that cascaded down his chest and back below his belt line until they could both be tucked into his belt, should he choose to. His beard was tied off in several places with multiple crimson-colored thread-like chains. James met Dumbledore with a relieved smile, his hand outstretched for the other man.

"Albus, I'm so happy that you hadn't forgotten about coming tonight. Please, come through and sit down. Lily's just preparing some tea, and I don't think she'd mind making you a cup as well, if you'd like." James remarked as he and Dumbledore ended their handshake and stepped further into the room.

"Thank you my boy. I would appreciate that very much. I can only apologize about my tardiness here tonight. It seems that Millicent called for a meeting with me about some important issues regarding the Wizengamot." Dumbledore explained as he looked around the Gryffindor themed living room. After he had been led away from the fireplace and further into the living room, he looked fondly at James with his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, as he addressed his former student and Head Boy.

"So, what may I ask, was so important that you asked me to meet you here rather than at Hogwarts, or somewhere more public? And why did you ask me to come so late in the evening?" the Headmaster asked as he settled down on the crimson sofa while James returned to sitting in his chair.

James slightly averted his gaze from his former teacher as he began to think of how he would tell Dumbledore about why he needed to talk with him. Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, James returned his gaze back to Dumbledore. James let out a small cough before he spoke.

"When I was at school, I always felt that I could rely on you, no matter what you said or did. If I'm to give you the full details, can I trust you to honor what I've already classed as a Potter Family secret? Meaning that only I, Lily, you, and the ones we entrust with those secrets will know about this?" James asked as he maintained eye contact with Dumbledore at every word.

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling and filled with curiosity. "James my boy, I have never seen you so focused on something. Is all well with you?" he asked as James then averted his gaze from Dumbledore to look over at the kitchen door.

"One moment." James said as he held up his left index finger. He took a breath before calling out to Lily, "Lily, Albus is here. And I was wondering if you were almost done in there, and if it was all right with you to bring us some tea?" he called out to his wife.

To James's shock and Dumbledore's bewilderment there was no answer, but rather silence from the kitchen. Dumbledore's eyes then narrowed behind his half-moon spectacles as James stood from his chair and made his way towards the kitchen door. Just as James approached the door he heard, to his fear, a gasp of shock and pain. Before he could do anything to stop himself, James burst through the door.

"Tiger Lily, are you all right Honey?" he asked.

As the door fully opened, he saw Lily on her knees with her hands on her stomach, her face was contorted in pain. Seeing Lily alive at least quelled some of the fears that James had, before his remaining fears were replaced with shock at what Lily answered with.

"J-James, my water broke! I'm going into labor!" Lily replied with pain in her voice as she squeezed her eyes shut and tears fell down her cheeks from the agonizing pain she was in.

Out in the living room Dumbledore's eyes widened, while James's face lit up with a smile that could light a thousand suns. He was going to be a father tonight, after all the months waiting, tonight his and Lily's child would finally enter the world. Before he had a chance to even change his mind, James turned around to look at Dumbledore who had just begun to stand up from the sofa.

"We...I don't think we have time to get to St. Mungo's. Would you mind getting a hold of someone, and asking them to come here?" James asked with a stutter as he looked at the old Headmaster.

"I will Floo Poppy immediately." Dumbledore replied, heading for the fireplace as he watched over Lily to make sure she was all right. Dumbledore took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace making the flames blaze emerald green as Dumbledore made the call to Poppy on the Floo.

After the call was made Dumbledore returned to sit on the sofa as James kept watch over his wife, feeling his heart ache from seeing her in pain. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

As they waited, James got Lily as comfortable as possible among the pillows and blankets in the living room and laying her down on another one of the sofas, wanting to provide comfort while also keeping watch for Poppy. He looked up at Dumbledore who still sat across from him on the sofa. James drew his wand and cast a Muffliato Charm, creating a privacy bubble to not disturb Lily, James nervously coughed catching Dumbledore's attention as he spoke.

"Albus, what I'm about to reveal to you will probably also be recognized by her too. So, as Lord, Patriarch, and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I'm asking for your trust and silence on this matter." James requested, looking the Headmaster in the eye.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he felt an air of great magic following James's words, and Dumbledore could tell by the look in James's eyes that he would brook no betrayal or lies on this matter. As the magic wrapped itself around them, Dumbledore looked over to James as he spoke.

"What is it, James? Why would you invoke your Family's magic about this?" he asked curiously, wanting to know everything. James placed his clasped hands together in his lap.

"Because." he began shivering slightly, "I think you should know that...my son. I mean my and Lily's son, Harry...that's what Lily and I've chosen as his name. He...well...he..." James couldn't help himself from trembling, fearing what might happen when someone like Dumbledore knew the truth about Harry. "Harry's not just an average wizard, Albus. He's too powerful to be just a wizard, I know he is, and so does Lily. His power's incredible." James replied as he looked down for a second then lifted his head back up to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"H-How...how powerful is he?" the old wizard asked nervously.

"More powerful than any wizard or witch I've ever seen or known before." James replied as he anxiously licked his lips. "But, I can tell you only from what I've seen, of how powerful Harry really is." he began to explain. "He was easily able to break Lily's fever when she had a temperature of about a hundred-ten, all by using some sufficiently powerful healing magic. Then he was easily able to change the weather from a thunderstorm to a gentle snow. And mind you, both of those displays of power were only a few months ago. And I can tell you that I feel those two displays barely scratched the surface of the potential of Harry's full power." James replied.

Never before had James seen Dumbledore pale so quickly or so fearfully, as many in the Wizarding World claimed that the Headmaster was afraid of nothing. And yet James saw that Dumbledore looked like he would die from pure shock and fear. Swallowing nervously and taking several deep breaths, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"H-how...how do you think this is possible, James? How could your and Lily's son...how could Harry, be so powerful?" he asked in a quivering voice, fear in his every word. Dumbledore was only barely able to keep himself together and not be thrown through the far wall, his senses being absolutely bombarded by all the pure latent magic being radiated from the son of his former two students.

James took a moment to think. He looked up from his lap at Dumbledore. "I don't know, Albus. I just don't know. This is something I've never encountered before, and I'm beyond shocked at what's happening. But, like I said before. All I know is that something unknown is the reason for Harry's power." James replied as both he and Dumbledore sat quietly in thought.

* * *

Two minutes after James had told Dumbledore the truth about the secret of his and Lily's child's remarkable power, both men were almost scared out of their wits as the flames in the living room's fireplace blazed wildly in a bright emerald green for the second time that night as a rather feminine figure emerged from the roaring emerald flames.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Head Medi-witch and Matron of Hogwarts's Hospital Wing was a somewhat portly woman in her late fifties to early sixties with short, gray hair, and kind, soft crystal blue eyes. She was 5'5" and wore her signature red and white Healer's robes.

James didn't even need to open his mouth as Pomfrey walked past both him and Dumbledore, seemingly ignoring both of the men at this moment, and headed straight for Lily, she drew her wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm shielding off a section of the room to give them privacy. However, when James made to follow her, he felt Dumbledore put a calm hand on his right shoulder. The old wizard was then given a look from James prompting Dumbledore to then give James a look of his own from his blue eyes.

"If what you have told me about your son's potential is true, James, as well as what you have shared with me just now. I would advise that you stay out here, so that Poppy can cast the necessary Backlash Prevention Wards, without fear of your magic interfering in any way." the elderly wizard spoke in a supposedly wise voice, as both he and James sat patiently once again in thought.

James sat rather uneasily in his chair. Although it looked like he had been able to compose himself, underneath he was just as worried as he had been before Dumbledore had even arrived. He could feel his heart hammering against the inside of his chest as if it were a raging Centaur. James tried any reason he could possibly think of to remain calm. But as he would start to calm himself down, he would continually rile himself back up as he would nervously glance to where Lily was located behind the Disillusionment Charm, wondering how she was doing.

To help pass the time for the nervous father-to-be, James had gotten up from his chair and walked over to his fireplace, and after taking and throwing a handful of Floo powder into the hearth, James got on the Floo Network and began to speak with someone.

First to come through was his best friend Sirius Black, a tall man of 5'9" like James, but roughly a year older, with mid-length curly, black hair and a small matching goatee, and slate-colored eyes. He was dressed in a dark gray suit. But while Sirius looked to have been wide awake and rather excited as if Christmas had come early, the second man that emerged from the fireplace looked to be rather exhausted.

Remus Lupin was also a tall man but stood an inch taller at 5'10" and was the same age, with short, light brown hair and a small matching mustache, and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a rather dark olive-green suit and an ash gray bowtie. Just like Sirius, he was also one of James's closest friends.

"There's only you guys, where's Wormtail? Isn't he coming?" James asked, confusion clearly present in his voice as he quickly looked over both Sirius and Lupin's shoulders towards the fireplace, then quickly back at his two friends. Sirius then shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No I'm sorry, Prongs. He's not coming tonight. He said that he had some important **'business'**, to attend to, or whatnot." Sirius replied, his tone laced with suspicion as he added. "Although, what's more important than the first ever second-generation Marauder being brought into the world? I'll never know."

James then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm just glad that you're here Padfoot. Lily and I decided that we want you to be Harry's godfather." James replied as he looked over at Lupin who seemed to look like he was completely ignored. "But, I'm also glad that you're here too, Moony. I could use all the help you and Padfoot could give me."

The all-but-complete Marauders ventured over to the sitting area of the living room as Sirius and Lupin shook hands with Dumbledore and sat down on the sofa on either side of the old Headmaster, while James returned to sitting in his chair. Again they had to wait, for how much longer? They didn't know.

* * *

Lily was in indescribable pain. She lurched her head forward, grunting and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Her face was contorted as she felt as if she was being ripped in two. Madam Pomfrey had set to work trying to help the distressed mother-to-be through all the pain to help deliver her child into the world.

Lily squeezed her eyes further shut, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't take the pain much longer. It was too much. It was unbearable. She couldn't hold back her pain any longer. So in the end she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could ever hope to. And in the last moment before she could scream any more, she felt a calming sensation. At first she didn't know where it could have possibly come from. But then after a second or two to wrap her head around the situation, Lily figured out the cause and reason of why her unbearable pain had suddenly and seemingly ceased. It was Harry, her son, it was he who was responsible. It seemed that once again in her hour of need, Lily's young child had used the great power contained inside of himself to cease his mother's pain. But, what Lily didn't know however, was that someone had sensed Harry's great and seemingly unlimited power.

* * *

_Emperor's throne room, Observation Tower, Imperial Orbital Battle Station codenamed "Death Star", outer space in orbit above Despayre, Horuz system, Atrivis sector, Outer Rim Territories, Known Galaxy_

**15 years Before the Battle of Yavin, 4 years after the Rise of the New Order**

Farther away than the farthest moon, planet, or star within the solar system, located far away from the Milky Way, lay another galaxy: one full forever more of chaos, betrayal, hatred, manipulation, and corruption. Consisting of more than anything; apart from the endless cycles of war, peace, and revolution, was consuming it at this moment. Blanketing out any source of light, was the endless lure of darkness and evil.

In the Outer Rim Territories, the supposedly benevolent Galactic Empire was hard at work. They were building what would perhaps be the greatest weapon that the Galaxy had ever seen. It would usher in true, eternal peace for the inhabitants across the Galaxy.

Above the green and blue planet, Despayre; hanging in geosynchronous orbit like an angel of death, was a monstrous behemoth of Quadanium alloy. Even though it was barely past fifty percent of its completion, the very sight of it would cause not only shock and awe, but also fear.

It was codenamed the 'Death Star' and upon completion, it would possess firepower the Galaxy had never bore witness to.

Sitting in the throne room that was seemingly dipped in darkness, upon his imposing metal throne sat Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious, ruler of the Galactic Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith. He was a tall man of 5'11" and his midnight black hooded robe blanketed him in further darkness, showing he was truly at home within the dark. The brim of his hood covered the top half of his pale and disfigured face while his bright golden eyes scanned the space before him.

Sidious sat in pure silence, both of his arms rested upon the armrests, his eyes looking out the large viewport at the endless void of space. His robe lay upon him, giving off the impression of death.

The space before him was later filled with 200 Venator-class Star Destroyers, unstoppable juggernauts of destructive capabilities. Despite being remainders of a bygone time; soon on their way to the scrap yards, they could enforce order and were useful for the time being, for now.

Alongside them were their newer and larger brothers, 100 brand new Imperial-class Star Destroyers, freshly produced from Kuat Drive Yards. They were larger than their relic Clone Wars-era siblings, but could also enforce order. But flying alongside them were the true monsters that the Empire had at their disposal, until the Death Star and Sidious' secret project were completed.

Flying alongside the miniscule Star Destroyers were their more dangerous 'big brothers', 15 monstrous nineteen kilometer Executor-class Imperial Star Dreadnoughts. They had enough troops, weapons, and starfighters to quell an uproar within an entire star system, a force that no one in their right mind wanted to anger.

Sidious watched as before him the rather large starfleet began soaring throughout the vacuum of space. The fleet was the largest that the elderly Sith Lord had ever seen. He averted his eyes from the viewport upon catching sight of his own disfigured features, the result of his claim to ultimate power within the bygone Republic. He still remembered the day that he had been scarred by the Jedi Master Mace Windu. The searing hot lightning that coursed through his body, every nerve and molecule screaming in agony as his features were forever changed from what they had been before. He sat in thought pondering how he had come so far since that day four years ago at the end of the Clone Wars, and his ascension from Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, to the Galactic Emperor of his new Galactic Order.

He had finally accomplished what the numerous Sith of old had constantly attempted and failed to do, the total annihilation of the accursed Jedi and their precious order. It was finally time for the Sith to rule eternally. He was the Sith who had accomplished all that his predecessors had failed to accomplish. And to him, the taste of victory was oh so sweet to him. And he reveled in his triumph, never had the Galaxy ever bore witness to the evil that plagued it in darkness.

To his right stood nothing, but a void of shadows. The Emperor had lost what he had noted as his _"Ultimate victory against the Jedi."_ He had lost what he saw as the perfect apprentice for the Sith Order, the apprentice that he had spent countless years grooming and preparing to embrace the Dark Side and become a true Dark Lord of the Sith.

Anakin Skywalker might have at first glance, appeared to only be a reckless and hot-headed young Jedi Knight. But it was the power he contained within himself, that Sidious had so craved. The boy had been born purely out of the Force with no father, he seemed to have been conceived purely by the Midi-chlorians. His potential in the Force had been so vast, that upon reaching his full potential everybody; whether Sith or Jedi, believed he would truly have become the most powerful being in existence. His pure, raw Force potential would dwarf all Force-users that had come before, or would come after him, combined. Including Sidious himself.

But it seemed, that the victory of possessing the most powerful Force-wielder in existence as his apprentice and to give the Sith true eternal power, wouldn't last for long. As merely a few hours after swearing his allegiance to Sidious' teachings and the Dark Side of the Force, the newly christened Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader was defeated on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, by his former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Upon sensing Lord Vader's distress, after his victory over the Jedi Grand Master Yoda that resulted in the old green Jedi Master's retreat, Sidious immediately traveled to Mustafar to aid his apprentice, should he require it. Upon landing on the ash covered volcanic world and finding Lord Vader's severely burned and disfigured corpse, Sidious was met with extreme unadulterated rage at the fact that his apprentice who had sensed the death of his wife, Padmé Amidala, and his unborn children, chose not to live anymore. Vader it seemed had lost the will to live without the presence of his family, and rather than channel his hate into the Dark Side to stay alive, like Darth Sion before him, the newly christened Sith chose to die on the banks of a lava river, rather than live a now lonely life, separated from his loved ones.

Sidious closed his aged eyes, and let the pure unlimited power of the Dark Side flow through his veins. He then quieted his mind as he let the darkness swirl even further around him. His body radiating the true black evil of the Dark Side. At the moment the darkness was at its greatest, Sidious thought back to that very day four years ago, when the Jedi had denied him his chosen apprentice. He chose to do this to let the Dark Side further fuel his power, as he called on every negative emotion there was, and channeled those raw emotions into the Force to feed his power.

* * *

_burning shore, Mustafar, Mustafar system, Atravis sector, Outer Rim Territories, Known Galaxy_

**Four Years Ago, 19 BBY**

_Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, formerly known as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and The Chosen One of the Force gurgled out helplessly on the burning shore of a raging lava river. He reached out his cybernetic right hand, the only remaining limb on his mutilated, burnt, and disfigured body, and grasped helplessly against the burning black sand as he tried to pull himself further up the shore, and away from the raging river. However, try as he might, the sand continuously slipped from his grasp and seeped through his mechanical fingers._

_He tortuously began to roll over until he had turned completely over onto his inflamed back. He then looked down at his body, taking stock of his condition. His left arm had been severed at the elbow, and both of his legs had been cut off at about his kneecaps. But what Vader saw was that his Jedi garments had been burnt completely off of him leaving him looking at his inflamed skin that had been dotted with numerous fourth, fifth, and sixth degree burns. Vader stared up at the pure black clouds hanging over him, straining his damaged eyes as he was unable to fully focus on the blanketed sky of darkness._

_Internally Vader cursed Obi-Wan Kenobi who had destroyed him before his career as a Sith Lord could truly begin. He raged that the man whom he had looked up to like a father or an older brother figure had done this to him. He had betrayed him as all the Jedi had, but the Jedi didn't just betray him, they betrayed the whole kriffing Republic and the Senate. They had tried to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine even when the man had only the Republic's best interests at heart, and had provided the Jedi with the information pertaining to General Grievous' location that later ended with his destruction and the end of the war. But still, the Jedi had craved to overthrow the Chancellor and seize control of the Republic for themselves. And not only had Obi-Wan betrayed him, but somehow his former Master had manipulated Padmé against him and his wife had even brought Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill him. How could she do that?! After everything they had been through, how could she side with the enemy and betray her husband and the father of her child?_

_Vader couldn't make sense out of any of it, no matter how hard he tried to think about what happened, he was met with the same answer, over, and over, and over. She had betrayed him, and yet deep down in his heart, he couldn't find the strength to hate her. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate his negative emotions into the Force, she was his angel, his wife, and the same girl he had fallen in love with when he had first laid eyes on her in Watto's junk shop thirteen years ago._

_Vader then closed his eyes as he tried to sense Padmé's presence through the Force. He had to make sure that she was at least safe. Out from him the Force ebbed, grew, retracted, and thrust out. With much concentration and great effort, he reached out further with the Force, casting it off from himself through the fog of Mustafar, into the void of the Galaxy. He passed hundreds of thousands of worlds, heard many out there in the void go about their lives. He felt death and darkness permeate the Galaxy. He reached out and pushed beyond the many septillions of life-forms as he searched for his wife's familiar presence through the Force. He looked out further and further, straining himself in the process so that he could find her among the maze of the stars and planets of the Galaxy. It was then at that moment that he finally found her!_

_He could sense her presence through the Force. But what had Vader taken aback, was that he could feel her life-force diminishing, he could feel her drifting away from the physical world and away from the land of the living. But she wasn't alone as he could feel their child, no wait, there were two Force signatures emanating from his wife, not one. She wasn't carrying a single child, but twins, a boy and girl. He could feel his wife and children, his son and daughter, slowly slipping away. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. But the evidence was clearly there for him to feel through the Force. Padmé and his children were dying, and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it._

**_'Don't give up Padmé, please don't give up. I already lost my mother, I can't lose you and our children.' _**_thought Vader as tears began to flow down from his eyes, stinging his burnt skin as they did so._**_ 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please don't leave me. If you die, I don't know if I could keep on living without you. You're my heart and soul.'_**

_Vader continued shedding tears, sensing his wife and children's presences begin flickering repeatedly. But in the end he felt their presences finally flicker out of existence. They were gone, his entire family was gone. His wife, son, and daughter. All gone. Vader threw back his head in agony, he could feel his anger, his hatred, his pain, all of it flowing through him. He could feel it giving him a temporary boost to his power. He let it flow through him like a rapid torrent, like a pure tsunami of rage. He raged at the unfairness of it all. He raged at the uncaring Galaxy that he was born into, and Obi-Wan for betraying him and manipulating Padmé to betray him as well. But, above all else, he raged at the Force. If this was the Force's will, then he cursed the Force. He venomously cursed it with every ounce of hatred that he had of his being. He hated it, and he would hate it forever._

_He cursed himself for being so kriffing stupid. He had attacked her, he had attacked his wife, the one he loved the most, the mother of their children. He then focused his hatred away from the Force, and focused it onto the one that he truly hated more than the Jedi, or Obi-Wan, or even the Force itself. He focused it on the one person solely responsible for all of his pain. Himself._

_He then remembered the last time he spoke to his wife, and how he had kriffed up his own life, from just those seconds alone. And those seconds, he knew in his mind, he could never get back._

* * *

**_"_**_**Padmé, I saw your ship..." he remembered saying as she ran into his arms and they embraced. Padmé stepped back, looking up at him with concern.**_

_**"Oh Anakin!" she had said.**_

**_He remembered putting his hands on both sides of her head in a loving manner. "It's all right, you're safe now. What're you doing here?" he had asked._**

_**Padmé looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." she had replied with.**_

_**He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "What things?" he had asked her. **_**_He remembered seeing Padmé's face and eyes visibly display her confusion with all that was happening._**

**_"He said that you've turned to the Dark Side...that you killed Younglings." she had explained as she looked up at him, hoping he would deny what Obi-Wan told her._**

**_He sighed and then quickly became disgusted. "Obi-Wan's trying to turn you against me." he had exclaimed with ire._**

**_"He cares about us." Padmé had tried to convince him._**

**_He remembered looking at her in shock. "Us?!" he had asked with even further shock._**

**_"He knows...he wants to help you." she had tried to explain to him, but he remembered that that explanation had only seemed to anger him even further._**

**_"Is Obi-Wan gonna protect you?" he paused as he remembered trying to calm himself down first. "He can't...he can't help you. He's not powerful enough." he had tried to persuade her. He remembered Padmé looking up at him with tears falling rapidly down her cheeks._**

**_"Anakin, all I want is your love." she had declared in a sad tone, her voice evidently cracking._**

**_He reached out to her again, taking her face in his hands, and looking down at her with love, but also with arrogance. "Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." he had told her, staring into her eyes. He remembered Padmé's facial expression becoming alarmed instead of comforted._**

**_"At what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this." she had tearfully pleaded with him as she reached up and touched his face._**

**_He sighed and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi or Force-user before or after me has or could ever dream of, and I've done it for you." he then paused, "To protect you." he had said as he cupped her left cheek with his black-gloved cybernetic right hand. He remembered when Padmé took a hold of both of his hands in her own._**

**_"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind, while we still can." she had pleaded to him again as she tried to pull him along with her back towards her Chromium-plated Nubian cruiser._**

**_Instead of going with her, he pulled his hands from hers and started to wave them around as an arrogant smile formed on his lips. "Don't you see, we don't have to run anymore. I've brought peace to the Republic. I'm more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the Galaxy. Us and our family. Make things the way we want them to be." he had declared, trying to convince her. He remembered Padmé instead shaking her head in disbelief as she cautiously started backing away from him with tears still falling from her eyes._**

**_"I don't believe what I'm hearing...Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." she had deduced, hurt in her tone. Her eyes contained the sadness of betrayal._**

**_He instantly started to become irritated again and started pacing back and forth. "I don't wanna hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me." he stopped and pointed his right index finger at her. "Don't you turn against me." he had ordered with violent anger beginning to surface in his tone. He remembered seeing Padmé's face adopt an expression of pure horror and sadness._**

**_"I don't know you anymore." Padmé had told him with despair in her voice. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart." Tears then immediately began blinding her vision as she continued to back away from him. "I'll never stop loving you, but you're going down a path I can't follow." she had exclaimed with her voice sounding extremely hoarse from her sadness._**

**_He then became more irate than before with his tone and expression clearly indicating it. "Because of Obi-Wan?" he had questioned in anger as his eyes slowly began transitioning from their normal light electric blue to a bright, sickly golden tint._**

**_"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" she had pleaded to him. She knew she was losing the man she loved most._**

**_He then remembered instantly noticing a brown-robed figure appear at the top of the landing ramp of Padmé's cruiser out of the corner of his eye. "LIAR!" he had shouted at her with pure rage seeping into his words as he accused her. He now knew why she had come to him._**

**_Padmé, confused, then abruptly turned around towards her ship and to her surprise, she saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of the landing ramp of the Nubian cruiser with his hands on his hips, looking at Anakin with disappointment and determination clearly present on his face. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan and then him with fear and anguish present in her eyes._**

**_"No!" she had shouted aloud in surprise._**

**_He looked at Padmé with anger and distrust as he began pacing again. His eyes intensified, becoming a more vibrant, sickly glowing golden color than they had been moments before. He thrust his right arm forward, pointing his index finger accusingly at Padmé. "YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!" he had roared out in pure venomous rage._**

**_He remembered Padmé instantly adopting a look of absolute horror. "No! Anakin. I swear...I-" she had tried shouting back her assurance as he reached out with his right hand and compressed it into a fist as the Force gripped around her throat and he choked her through the Force. She gasped for air, looking back at him with fear and anguish as she reached her hands up to her throat trying to remove the invisible hand that clenched at her windpipe._**

**_He remembered Obi-Wan had begun stepping down the landing ramp towards him. "Let her go, Anakin." he had demanded in a commanding tone. But the Sith Lord merely ignored his former Master's words. "I said..." demanded Obi-Wan in a louder tone, this time earning his fallen former Padawan's attention. "LET...HER...GO..."_**

**_The last thing that he remembered was releasing his grip through the Force as Padmé fell to the landing platform collapsing in a heap. Before he was blinded by pure unadulterated rage and began engaging in the Lightsaber duel with his former Master that led to his current situation._**

* * *

_How, how could he be so karking stupid? He looked down at his cybernetic right hand, the one that had hurt her and had led to her being taken from him. He stared at the black cybernetic appendage, narrowing his eyes in rage and hatred, clenching the metallic fingers inward into a tight fist._

_But as quickly as the anger manifested within, it just as suddenly disappeared, he let calmness wash over him as water washing over a stone in a stream. He looked back at the billowing, black sky of this volcanic hell. He closed his eyes, concentrating as best he could with his body aching from its injuries, the pain growing more extreme every passing second._

_**'Padmé, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. From hurting you, to killing Younglings. I never deserved you. You were too good for me. You're all the things that I've tried and wanted to be, but failed. Caring, warm, compassionate, all of it. I don't expect you to forgive me. And I'd understand if you don't. But, I just want you to understand that I made a mistake, a HUGE mistake. But, I'm willing to apologize as a man knowing he's done wrong. I'm sorry, Angel. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?' **he thought as he shed a tear from his eye that streamed down to his cheek stinging the irritated skin._

_His eyes snapped open as he felt a light stirring inside of him. He could feel it in his chest, it began as just a small flicker. But as the seconds passed by, the light began to grow inside him. After a few more seconds passed, Vader heard something. He heard a voice, a voice that he thought he would never hear again. But he heard it coming in clear as a Kyber Crystal. It was Padmé herself!_

_**"Yes Anakin, I do. I do forgive you." **said the ethereal voice of Padmé, sounding so far away, yet so close to him at the same time. As if she were lying there right beside him._

_"P-Padmé? Is it, is that you?" asked Anakin, disbelief evident in both his tone and on his disfigured face respectively. '**Is it really Padmé...or am I just hallucinating?' **he thought. "It can't be. You're gone. I felt you and our children pass on through the Force. This can't be real. I have to be hallucinating."_

**_"Yes...it's me." _**_replied Padmé, Anakin practically hearing the smile in her words._ _**"And no...you're not hallucinating, Ani. I'm here. I'm really here with you." **Anakin couldn't stop the tears flooding from his eyes. Padmé, his wife, his angel was still there. However, his attention was directed by the words Padmé spoke._ **_"However, what about you? Who are you?" _**_she paused. **"Are you Anakin Skywalker, my husband...or are you Darth Vader, the Sith Lord?" **she asked, wonderment and a slight trace of distrust in her words._

_Anakin felt as if he had been backhanded across the face from an angry Bull Rancor by her question. He stared up at the black, cloudy sky in stunned silence. "I-I'm A-Anakin. Anakin Skywalker, your husband. Padmé." he replied stuttering, voice cracking to answer her. Tears streaming down his cheeks in uncontrollable waves. The memories of what he did to her, flooding back into his mind more powerful than ever._

_"I-I'm sorry, Padmé. I'm so sorry." he apologized once again, vision blurring due to his tears. "I just can't believe what came over me. I'm not that person anymore. Darth Vader's dead. And I'm happy, I-I'm so, so happy that you're able to forgive me for all I've done. I love you Padmé, and I wanna be with you always. Forever." he said, Padmé seemed to smile through her ethereal presence._

**_"I love you too, Anakin. And I wanna be with you too. Come with me, we can go to a better place. Please, come with me. I'll be waiting for you." _**_said Padmé, her voice departing from the volcanic shore. Anakin spoke to who deserved to hear his words more than anyone else at this moment. The Force._

_"Please I know that I've failed to fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the Galaxy. But please...let me pass on into the Netherworld...into the afterlife, and be with my family. Don't let me die and be cursed to live in Chaos for the rest of eternity. Please let me transcend the physical world and become One with the Force. Let another person be born to finish what I've started. Please, I beg you." pleaded Anakin, gazing up at the heavens above him, constantly swirling in turmoil from the volcanic environment._

_Anakin felt the life begin to leave him. It was time for him to go. It was his time to become One with the Force. Was he afraid? Yes he was, but in his heart he knew. There were plenty of things in existence, far worse than death itself. At that moment, Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One of the Force, Jedi Knight of the Republic, and formerly the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader passed on into the Force. All around him becoming black as night._

* * *

_Outer space, Mustafar, Mustafar system, Atravis sector, Outer Rim Territories, Known Galaxy_

**Four Years Ago, 19 BBY**

(...)

_Through the pure black void a lone tri-winged Theta-class T-2c personnel shuttle descended through the vacuum of space. The configuration__ of the central stationary wing atop it and pair of folded wings on either side resembled an inverted letter 'Y' __in flight position._

_Moving on ahead of it was a squadron of seven ARC-170 starfighters serving as a security escort. The shuttle gave a harsh explosion of its engines and in a few seconds it burst downwards towards the planet beneath it. Mustafar; the reddish-orange raging volcanic laden planet, remained silent and without notice of this shuttle and those ships that escorted it in._

_The only thing of notice to those within the shuttle being the single Acclamator-class assault ship in orbit, having been there to also escort them with added protection. Before it burst into hyperspace and off to where only the Force knew where._

_"We'll be planet-side and landing in seventy seconds, Your Majesty." announced the black-uniformed Imperial Navy pilot looking over his right shoulder at his Emperor as he sat, eyes closed, appearing to be in a state of meditation._

_"Ah, very good Captain."_

_Sidious merely allowed a smile to grace his features as he leaned into his seat and drew in a mighty breath. Seeming to relish the air, but really relishing the darkness that poured upwards and outwards from the fiery lava covered volcanic planet._

_Ever referred as volatile and uncontrollable by the rest of the Galaxy, the Dark Side would forever remain a fixture of Mustafar after the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Momin, transformed it into what it was now and would always remain as. A pure, burning nexus of power of the Dark Side of the Force._

_However, Sidious was snapped out of his stupor as he opened his eyes, sensing a disturbance course through the Force. He sensed Lord Vader's Force signature suddenly flicker out of existence, as all he could feel through the Force was... **'Nothing?'** was the only word Sidious could say through his thoughts. It was impossible. Surely Darth Vader, the most powerful Force-wielder in existence couldn't truly be gone just as easily as that? Could he?_

_Of course Sidious had sensed that Lord Vader was in need of assistance, but Sidious believed Vader was only slightly injured. It seemed that either Vader had been inflicted with serious life-threatening injuries and died as a result. Or he only suffered some sort of injuries that rendered him unconscious and the young Sith subconsciously and unknowingly used the rare Force ability, Force Blank, to become a Dark Void in the Force, cloaking his Force signature completely._

_Sidious decided that the latter would have to be the most likely scenario. Not wanting to waste even a precious second if his as-of-now precious and possibly future expendable apprentice required aid, then he would receive it. For now, as his services to the Dark Lord of the Sith were still required._

_"Captain, get us down there immediately, I sense Lord Vader most likely requires assistance. That's a direct order and top priority." ordered the Galactic Emperor, his tone showing that he would allow nothing short of complete obedience._

_"Very well, Your Majesty. As you wish." responded the pilot, turning his head to the similarly dressed co-pilot that sat to his right. "Lieutenant divert spare auxiliary power to forward thrust and heat shields. We don't wanna burn up in the atmosphere if we come in too shallow." he exclaimed._

_"Yes Captain." responded the Lieutenant, setting to work diverting the shuttle's spare auxiliary power into the forward thrusters and heat shields. Meanwhile the Captain activated the shuttle's modified on-board comm system._

_"Twilight Squadron, this is Captain Zalev Seyl of Theta shuttle-2182. We've received a direct executive order from His Imperial Majesty to accelerate downward towards the planet. If you're gonna maintain in-flight escort, please divert spare auxiliary power to both forward thrust and heat shields at this moment, in case you come in too shallow in the atmosphere." reported the pilot; identified as Captain Zalev Seyl of the new Imperial Navy, over the comm system._

_Sidious having already ordered a communications lock on the ARC starfighter squadron the moment they emerged from hyperspace, listened in as Captain Seyl hailed the Leader of the ARC squadron codenamed Twilight Squadron._

_"Theta shuttle-2182, this is Twilight Leader. We understand direct order and have diverted auxiliary power to thrust and heat shields. Continue on your present course. We'll escort you until you land and perform in-air perimeter recon until you're ready to leave. Twilight Leader, out." reported the Clone pilot._

_"Your Majesty, we're going in now. Acceleration's increased to maximum capacity. ETA, thirty seconds." reported Zalev, as the Theta-class shuttle descended through the ash filled atmosphere at maximum acceleration._

_"Your Majesty, we're now coming in for a landing. Touchdown in fifteen seconds." reported the co-pilot as Sidious stood from his seat and began walking towards the back of the shuttle, he stared at the four Imperial Royal Guards and eight Imperial Guard Clone Shock Troopers._

_The former were dressed in red robes and wore red gloves, boots, and helmets covering their entire heads with horizontal black visors and held long black spear-like Force pikes. While the latter were dressed in full body primarily white Phase II armor covering them from head to toe, with matching primarily white helmets covering their entire heads with black stylized 'T'-shaped visors. They had solid red areas on their chests, abdomens, knees, shoulders, elbows, utility belts, shins, boots, and parts of their helmets. They carried identical black DC-15A blaster rifles. The idea of their armor was to intimidate by removing any sign of emotion or sympathy._

_Sidious gave a faint nudge of his head towards the landing ramp and his protection detail wordlessly stood from their seats and moved back towards it._

_Meanwhile the Theta-class shuttle had now settled down onto a landing platform that was uphill from a raging lava river. Its landing ramp descended, and so too did the Emperor and his protection detail. Emerging first were the Clone Shock Troopers in two single file lines. The moment each one stepped off the ramp, they raised their blaster rifles to point the barrels of their weapons ahead of themselves covering sectors and flanks._

_Next, Sidious, flanked from both the front and the rear by his crimson-robed guards, descended the metal ramp. The elderly Sith looked around at his surroundings, never once had he himself been to this planet only through a hologram that he used to communicate with the bounty hunter Cad Bane when he had brought Force-sensitive children here. He saw that this hellish landscape would have been perfect for the Sith homeworld, if not for Korriban._

_The ground was black, sandy, and harsh looking. Jagged rocks stuck out from the ground, facing the sky as distant mountains loomed high and climbed towards the sky. He heard the rumbles, the crackling of the volcanoes and the lava rivers. He felt the vibratory tremors those tall cones of rock emitted when erupting, sending forth molten orange liquid into the air._

_Sidious looked forward as one of the Troopers approached him, the four horizontal red stripes on his shoulders identifying him as a Commander. "Your Majesty, we've just received word from Twilight Squadron. Recon reports there's zero hostiles within proximity." reported the Clone._

_Sidious gave a mere nod of his head, "Very good, Commander. Now, let's find Lord Vader." declared the Sith as he turned and began walking downhill towards a black sandy shore near one of the planet's many lava rivers._

_One of the Clones who had broken off to check for his second-in-command superior was running back uphill as fast as could._

_"CT-2019, what is it? Have you found Lord Vader?" inquired the Shock Trooper Commander standing at Sidious' left-hand side._

_"Your Majesty, Commander, there's something, or someone down there." reported the Trooper, averting Sidious' attention downward towards the bottom of the hill on the black sandbanks of a lava river._

_**'That's it.'** thought Sidious as he immediately broke into a stride heading towards the location of his apprentice, moving at a speed that his guard detail noted, belied his age, as the man moved faster than their eyes or minds could even follow. When he arrived further downhill, the elderly Sith noticed a small shape of sort lying next to the churning molten river._

_**'No, it can't be!'** thought Sidious. The Dark Lord need not run for long as his vision landed upon what he hoped to the Force hadn't happened. He hoped that whatever that shape was, that it wasn't Lord Vader._

_**'No, this can't be! By the Force this isn't possible, it just can't be!'** thought the Emperor as he internally boiled with rage. The Force swirling in darkness around him and coursing through his veins._

_But it was true. His promising new apprentice, who was to be the greatest Sith Lord and Force-wielder who had ever lived, maimed and burned, perhaps even dead. The Dark Lord of the Sith slowed to a walk as he came to the right side of his most recent apprentice, the fallen, now motionless Lord Vader_

_It was then that Sidious bent over the body. Leaning down, the Dark Lord lowered his left hand, placing his open palm upon Vader's forehead to see if his apprentice was still alive. He instead was met with a total lack of life within Vader, only sensing the void of death within him. He was dead. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, was dead._

_Sidious ground his teeth in frustrated, unadulterated rage. Lord Vader was dead, and he had wasted all the immense Force potential that had been gifted to him. Of course he was expendable to the Dark Lord, as were all of his former apprentices, and he would have been discarded the very second the elderly Sith found an even more powerful apprentice to replace Vader. And with his training in the ability of Essence Transfer, he would have probably even transferred his consciousness into Vader's body, to utilize his Force potential to its fullest extent. Until then, he was still useful to Sidious, but now as a charred body, he was anything but useful to him._

_It was then that Sidious' protection detail arrived as they ran downhill towards their Emperor on the burning black shore. They all slowed to a halt upon seeing their Emperor hunched over the charred and mutilated corpse of Lord Vader. They all felt shivers run down their spines knowing that Sidious was enraged. The Clone Commander stepped forward as Sidious began standing up from examining Vader's body._

_"Sir, would you like for us to return to the shuttle and acquire a medical capsule for Lord Vader?" asked the Commander, hopefully trying not to anger his superior as he gained the Dark Lord's attention._

_Darth Sidious kept his gaze focused on Vader's body as he remained silent for a second. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "No, Commander Thire. That won't be necessary at this moment. Lord Vader...is dead." he replied still gazing down at Vader's corpse, his eyes like twin burning golden suns displaying his rage._

_He sneered, his features distorted by rage and seeing no alternative to at all reviving Lord Vader from the grave. Sidious extended his hands out forward, angling his aged, bony fingers forward and downward. It was then he unleashed tendril shaped torrents of blue Force Lightning that exploded forth from his fingertips and struck Vader's corpse._

_Vader's charred reddened skin began to smoke as it deformed exponentially more. The blue bolts of lightning bombarded Vader's skin, it became deformed like hot Nubian wax on his homeworld of Naboo._

_Sidious continued his bombardment on his former Sith apprentice for his failure. Only maintaining the sneer upon his features, nostrils flaring, but he didn't let up from his assault. Not even when the rancid smell of charred, melted, and burning flesh entered through his nostrils upon his inhalation, only for him to exhale through his aged, wrinkled lips. He had no sorrow to spare for the failure beneath him._

_When Sidious ceased his bombardment on Vader's remains all that was left was a completely unidentifiable black burned husk. The aged Sith placed both his arms back down at his sides as he reached out through the Force and telekinetically lifted the body into the air without having to raise a finger. Sidious then tossed Vader's corpse into the churning river of lava where it sizzled and sank out of sight._

_With that done Sidious turned, and with a furious whirl of his midnight black hooded robe, he stalked away. "Commander, we're leaving now." said Sidious in an icy tone, and his protection detail instantly knew it was time to leave._

_"Yes sir." acknowledged Commander Thire as he looked at the Troopers under his command, "All right, Jek, Rys, all you boys. Let's get the kriff off this smoking magma rock!"_

_"Sir, yes sir." responded the Clones as they immediately followed their Emperor, his Royal Guards, and their Commander back to the shuttle, two of them being identified as **'Jek'** and **'Rys'** while the other five Troopers were unidentified._

_It was only a few moments before the Theta-class shuttle lifted off from the planet, linked up with Twilight Squadron, and jumped into hyperspace back to Coruscant, or as it was now known, **'Imperial Center'**._

* * *

**(Present Day)**

After Darth Vader's death and disposal on Mustafar, Sidious had returned to the Capital of his newly formed Galactic Empire to ensure total stability and control over all the hard work that had taken him decades to accomplish.

But now without Lord Vader, he had to resort to using his newly formed Imperial Hand and Inquisitorius programs to train Dark Side Force-users that would then hunt down all the remaining Jedi that had escaped Order 66. And while some of them proved to be exceptionally powerful, knowledgeable, and gifted users of the Force, they were infinitely less than nothing compared to the unlimited pure Force potential that Darth Vader had possessed, or would have possessed.

Much had changed for the Galaxy after the end of the Clone Wars and rise of the Empire, as Sidious noted. There were reports that were passed onto him from the Imperial Security Bureau that stated there was most likely treason within the Imperial Senate and some Senators were most likely creating a rebellion movement against the Empire.

However, at the time ISB Commanding Officer Colonel Wullf Yularen's attempts at finding the perpetrator or perpetrators remained fruitless. If it weren't for the fact that the experienced Clone Wars veteran was a dedicated and useful pawn, then Sidious would have disintegrated him with Force Lightning instantly.

The elderly Dark Lord of the Sith gave a loose shake of his head, moving his hood slightly as he did so, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and he returned to the original topic. He had ruled over the Empire and Galaxy for four years now, and had done so without an apprentice. He knew that with all the work that he was attending to as the most powerful being in the Known Galaxy, both literally and politically, that he wouldn't have much time available to train a new apprentice in the teachings of the Dark Side.

And he doubted that there was any being anywhere in either the Galaxy or the universe that could even come anywhere close to the level of power that Vader had had. Much less any Force-user more powerful than himself. Until, he felt something...

A disturbance in the Force had broken his concentration, causing his bright golden eyes to snap open. Like a trillion stars simultaneously going nova in an instant. He felt a ripple of the Force that had screamed across the Galaxy from somewhere afar, beyond even the Western Rim, somewhere in the Unknown Regions. He felt the Force tremble and shake at the explosion of light that had rumored that a great...change had occurred.

The maelstrom seemed to rattle the dark shroud that had been placed by him upon the Galaxy four years ago. Its echo raced across the numerous hundreds of octillions of stars of the Galaxy and found its way to the Dark Lord of the Sith. It felt...powerful. Very powerful. Its power was unlike almost anything Sidious had ever encountered before, its power just falling short of Vader's or his children that the elderly Sith had sensed when he met with their mother after his return to the Republic Capital following the Battle of Coruscant.

It seemed that this power could possibly be great enough to surpass even himself, which Sidious thought was impossible by any Force-user except for those of the Skywalker bloodline.

However, before Sidious could properly hone in on the power and find its source, wherever it was...it disappeared.

**_'What?! No! It's gone! Where is it? From where in which system did it originate from?'_** thought Sidious, rage and fury beginning to well up inside of him as he tried reaching out through the Force to find the location of the unknown maelstrom anomaly of Force energy. But try as he might, even with all his unlimited power in the Dark Side, he couldn't locate it.

Sidious then narrowed his eyes in concentration and frustration as he stared out into the endless black void of space that glittered with the shimmering light of nearby stars.

**_'When that presence makes itself known again, I'll be ready. Oh yes, I'll be most ready indeed. If you prove to be even half as powerful as your display of power claimed. Then you'll most likely be mine, my soon-to-be apprentice.'_** thought Sidious, making his mental promise clear while he kept his aged and narrowed eyes directed out through the viewport. Whoever this being was to possess that much power, they would soon be the Sith Lord's apprentice.

* * *

_Yoda's Hut, Dagobah, Dagobah system, Sluis sector, Outer Rim Territories, Known Galaxy_

**15 years Before the Battle of Yavin, 4 years after the Rise of the New Order**

**(Same Time)**

Out in the Outer Rim Territories far from the reach of Imperial Center and the Empire was Dagobah. To any who had ever visited the planet it appeared to resemble a slimy mudhole composed of harsh and humid swamps as well as shallow marshlands interspersed with stifling forests.

Inside of a small cobbled together wooden hut that, from the outside, looked to have been packed together with mud, other flora, and had been built directly into the side of a large unknown species of tree, sat a lone male figure who had only the Force and his thoughts to keep him company.

He was only about 2'2" in height. He was also incredibly old at 881-years-old. He was a light green, wrinkly-skinned alien being of an unknown species. He had two large, and sharp pointed elfin ears on each side of his head. He had an almost bald head with a thinning amount of white hair left that showed off the multiple ridges upon his forehead. He had three-fingered hands and three-toed feet as well. He wore a tan robe over a brown tunic. He was Yoda, former Grand Master of the Jedi Order and as-of-now, he was a fugitive who was wanted dead.

Yoda sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of his hut, his hands resting upon his kneecaps, his wrinkled green eyelids closed, and his pointed ears angled downward. He sat in pure silence meditating upon the Living Force emanating from the life-forms on the planet. He called upon the Light Side to protect him from the endless lure of the Dark Side emanating across Dagobah. Ever since the ancient Jedi Master Minch killed a powerful Bpfasshi Dark Jedi, Dagobah still contained a trace of the Dark Side that infected it like a plague.

Yoda sighed tiredly, faintly hearing the various noises of the creatures he shared his swamp world with. As always the one time Grand Master attempted centering himself within the Force. It wasn't such an easy thing to do, and hadn't been for some years now. Ever since the Purge, when those lights like stars were effortlessly devoured and snuffed out by darkness. Against the face of such swirling, consuming darkness, which sought to eat the Galaxy whole, he thought it was more important than ever to try centering himself. To try and see the Light veiled and hidden by the Dark Side. A little bit of hope, it was.

As he meditated a great cacophony rippled through the Force sending an immense level of power screaming out from it. Yoda's face twisted as his ears dipped further and his eyebrows furrowed and creased from the torrent of sensations the Force was experiencing. It caused the former Grand Master's eyes to snap open, revealing their light brown hue. His little green head shifted and he looked around the living quarters of his hut.

Yoda could only inhale a great breath as the presence within the Force assaulted his senses. He felt this ripple in the Force screaming across the Galaxy, its origin was from somewhere in the Unknown Regions. It was a shining powerful explosion that seemed to swipe out across the vastness of the Galaxy and temporarily took a cut out of the darkness that for the last four years seemed to enshroud all within it. However, the shining presence in the Force soon flickered and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

It was then that Yoda loosened another tired sigh from his wrinkled green lips as he stood up from the floor. Without raising a finger, his brown Gimer stick cane flew rapidly towards the former Grand Master, as Yoda caught it in his three-fingered left hand, he hobbled gingerly from the living quarters towards the opening of his hut. Once again effortlessly using the Force to cast aside a small fabric flap he had hanging in the entryway and he stepped outside.

When he had emerged from his hut he raised his head upward, gazing at the black night sky decorated with small gleaming white stars. He closed his aged eyes and lost himself to the Will of the Force, contemplating the occurrence he had felt only moments prior.

It was a powerful echoing from one single point from far away, but so powerful had it been, that next to him he had thought it to be. His mind only grasping outwards towards that power he had felt, and could still feel as it had erupted almost like an explosion across the Galaxy set bright alone within the endlessness of the universe. Its power was indeed great, with Yoda instantly acknowledging that it surpassed his own connection to the Force, with only the now gone Anakin Skywalker and his deceased unborn children having possessed even greater raw power.

The elder exiled Jedi listened further as the native fauna upon Dagobah continued to make their presence known. The sounds of chirping creatures, and cawing others, and the grumble of beasts beneath the swampy waters. Yoda sensed more than heard them all, their continued and seemingly ignorant existence in the face of that recent presence of the Force anomaly and the Dark Side gave him some measure of calm. It even forced a small aged smile across his face now.

Knowing his aged mind had now dawdled off from the main subject, Yoda returned to his thoughts of the recent subject. That great ripple of Force energy had shuttered through the Force with great potency. It temporarily shook both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, before both returned to whatever calm nature they could. It set in motion things Yoda knew he would have to wait and see to know exactly what. All the same, as-of-now, it was neither of the Light nor the Dark, but it could fluctuate to either side. Yoda could only imagine what now had entered the wider universe. If he had felt it, he had no doubt at all who else had also noticed it, whether on Coruscant or wherever in the Galaxy **he** was.

He was still slightly rattled by it, an echo that had temporarily pierced a small percentage of the veil of the Force shrouded by the Dark Side, before it disappeared and the darkness sealed up and healed from its small wound. This could possibly be a good thing, Yoda's mind pondered. However, he felt a grave feeling that surged through his veins as questions formed in his mind.

**What if this wasn't a good thing?**

**What if the future became more terrible than the present already was?**

**What change would this anomaly cause for the universe?**

He shook his little green head of the questions and thoughts that swam through it. Yoda gave a third tired sigh as fatigue began to wear in and he opened his eyes once more. He turned on his little green heels and lumbered back slowly into his hut intent on enjoying a nice rest.

But in his mind Yoda continued to ponder what changes would come to the Galaxy and the greater universe. And whether they were for good or ill, he couldn't say. He hoped that one day, the Jedi would return. Even if it seemed even more impossible with every new day.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

_Potter Manor, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**J****uly 31st, 1980**

"Push Lily! You need to push!" Poppy Pomfrey yelled as she tried to help the soon-to-be mother give birth to her child.

"I can't! I just can't! It hurts...it hurts so much!" Lily shouted as she squeezed her eyes shut as best as she could and her body racked with both unknown and magical energy, Harry's attempt at numbing her pain had begun wearing off allowing her labor-induced pain to return once more.

Lily receded into the farthest reaches of her mind. Thoughts raced through her mind. She could almost see her baby; Harry himself with her emerald green eyes and James's jet-black hair. Then inside of her, something snapped. All she could think of now was her son. She would do this for her son. She would give Harry life and let him come into the world and live with her and James. All self-control left her as her instincts kicked into gear.

Calling on everything she had inside of her, Lily gave the loudest scream that she had ever given in her entire life up to now as she pushed. She pushed with everything that it took to bring Harry into the world, whatever it took. With her eyes closed, Lily couldn't see the look that Pomfrey gave as the aged Medi-witch's face showed pure shock. Radiating from Lily was enough energy to light up the Disillusionment Charm's bubble with the equivalent of a billion thunderstorms going off all at once.

There was a bright explosion of power as Lily's entire body glowed with unknown, ethereal and magical light that was like the birth of a new star. Pomfrey had to close her eyes as she shuddered, trembled, and even whimpered as what could be described as an unknown godly power and pure magic rushed through her, it was like a divine force or deity had made itself known.

"Okay Lily, on the count of three now!" Pomfrey shouted through the divine energy maelstrom. "One!...Two!...Three!...Push Lily!"

The area inside of the magical energy bubble grew even brighter to the point that Pomfrey couldn't even shut it out even though she was squeezing her eyes as far shut as they could go, and she wondered if she would become blinded from the light.

However, the light soon began to fade to show that it was reaching its end as it began to slowly recede and disappear. Even when the storm of energy passed, the glow around Pomfrey remained for a while before it faded away and she slowly opened her eyes, knowing that what she had just glimpsed upon would be in her mind for the rest of her life.

Lily lied still as she panted and gasped for breath feeling like she had run a marathon. She felt her skin and hair were wet from sweat, as her muscles painfully loosened from their contracted positions and were sore. She heard the sound that had made all the pain she had just experienced worth it, as she would endure ten times worse for as long as it took. The sound of a baby's cry.

* * *

Several minutes after he had told Sirius his new duty as Harry's godfather, James was startled as he stood and watched as the Disillusionment Charm's bubble disappeared and a smiling, but sweaty Poppy Pomfrey stood where she was, obscuring Lily from view; seeing the all-but-complete Marauders within close proximity to each other brought back memories as well as amusement for the Medi-witch.

However, she had a duty to take care of and, as she looked to James, she smiled warmly as she said. "Lord Potter, there is someone here who would like to say hello to you."

As James stood in place, Sirius and Lupin stood from their seats on the sofa and walked the short distance over to their fellow Marauder and brother-in-all-but-blood. With an affectionate pat on both of his shoulders from his friends, James walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was standing off in the far corner of the living room, and as he did so, his smile reappeared and widened after he passed Pomfrey while he found tears in his eyes as he found himself looking at a sight that was both awe-inspiring and beautiful to behold.

His loving wife, Lily Janine Evans-Potter, was resting on the crimson red sofa her shoulder-length red hair was damp and slick with sweat. Her emerald green eyes, which were one of the few things that had caught James's affection from such a young age, were half-open, but filled with a proud light as she held a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. Her pale, sweaty face holding a proud smile as she looked up at her husband.

"Is...isn't he beautiful, James?" she had asked as a tear streamed down from her eye onto her cheek.

Moving towards his wife, James knelt down on one knee on Lily's left side, looked down at the bundle, and gently pulled back the fold as his tough Auror and ex-prankster personas folded like a house of cards as he looked into the most-beautifully-enchanting pair of emerald green eyes that he had ever seen, second only to his wife, of course.

Hell, the eyes were even brighter and more empowering than hers, which was saying something. He looked down at the beautiful young male infant that those eyes belonged to and he saw the small head of jet-black hair that was peppered onto the top of his son's head. And, as James stared at his and Lily's child, it was like a change took hold of him. As he looked into the eyes of his son, James Charles Potter felt every little bit of his maturity catch up to him and, as he reached out to Lily, taking the bundle from her arms, the grandfather clock in the other corner of the living room chimed midnight.

"Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter." James whispered, cradling his son to his chest while the tiny boy opened his mouth in a cute yawn before he closed his eyes.

Leaning over to his wife, James placed a soft kiss on Lily's left cheek as he told her, "You did great Lily, he's beautiful. And those eyes...so much like yours, but not." his tone containing just a slight hint of suspicion as he looked at his wife.

"I...I remember Filius, Professor Flitwick, tell me once...that a wizard's eyes are more than...than genetics. The...the brighter their...their color, the more...more powerful the wizard is to be inside with magical power." Lily explained to her husband as they both looked down at the sleeping form of their baby as he slept in quiet and peaceful harmony.

"And if your hormonal times and those miraculous moments are anything to go on, I think our little one's going to be a very powerful little wizard and Marauder, don't you think?" James asked, but when he looked up at Lily, he saw that she had succumbed to sleep, earning a small smile from James as he turned and walked over to the other side of the room.

After he had walked the short distance, he handed his son to Sirius, who was actually crying at the fact that his honorary brother and sister had created such a beautiful image of a child, James then looked to Dumbledore as his smile faded and he told him. "Lily needs her rest, Albus. Can you come back in a couple of days so that we can talk about the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about tonight?" he asked not breaking eye contact with the old man.

"Of course, dear boy." Dumbledore replied, smiling warmly as he wiped a tear from his aged face before he added. "Congratulations once again, James. You will make a proud and noble father, no matter what. And, I know it was not planned in any way, but I want to thank you for allowing me to share this proud moment with you and Lily." the elderly Headmaster praised James and his remarkable life.

Returning the praise with a nod, James turned and walked the short distance back to his two best friends as they couldn't take their eyes off the first ever second-generation Marauder, as Lupin now had tears of joy streaming from his eyes as well.

As Dumbledore went to vanish back through the Floo, however, he took a look at the baby who had been returned to James's arms, all three of the Marauders gathered around him in a moment that would have looked perfect in a picture. Smiling softly at the thought of treasuring such a memory, Dumbledore's eyes settled on the infant as he gave a small nod.

Then, he turned around, walked towards the fireplace, and vanished through the emerald green flames on his way back to his office.

* * *

_Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

The fireplace in the Headmaster's office came to life as emerald green flames crackled within the hearth nearly scaring Fawkes, Dumbledore's red and gold Phoenix familiar, from his perch as he tried to rest before his eventual Burning Day.

Dumbledore took a deep breath as he emerged from the fireplace into his office, and stood alone in silence. He walked across the office floor ignoring the number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke and his private library.

The old man arrived at his Pensieve which had the appearance of a shallow stone basin, into which runes and strange symbols were carved and precious stones were fitted. It was filled with a silvery-white substance that appeared to be a cloud-like liquid or gas.

Dumbledore removed the Elder Wand from his robes and held it in his left hand. It was a black stick that was fifteen-inches-long, made of Elder wood, and contained a Thestral tail-hair as its core. It bore numerous bumpy carvings resembling elder berries that ran down its length, getting smaller as they reached the pointed tip. Placing the tip of his wand to his temple the Headmaster used the wand to pull a silvery-white glowing strand from his head, which was a copy of the memory he had from Potter Manor. Dumbledore then deposited the silvery-white memory strand into the Pensieve that remembered that child who, while barely even a half-hour old, possessed greater power than all the most powerful wizards and witches that had ever lived combined, including himself.

_**'A child whose power is beyond greater than Godric's, Salazar's, Rowena's, Helga's, Merlin's, Morgan's, Herpo's, Tom's, myself, and...Gellert's. Combined no less, and he has not even learned to speak or crawl yet.'**_ Dumbledore thought with emotions that were mixed with pride and hope as he added. _**'If his full power is even half of what it will become, I think our world, and even Tom himself, will be in for a surprise.'**_

_**'Perhaps, Harry is to be the one to vanquish Voldemort as spoken in Sybill's prophecy. If that is the case, then I must inform James and Lily. They must give me their child, so that he could play his role in this chess match between Tom and I. He might be useful to me.'**_ Dumbledore thought as a small smile graced across his face and a twinkle in his eye sparkled as his supposedly brilliant mind thought.

The old man viewed himself as someone who could do no wrong. And why should he not? He was a wise and powerful old wizard who cheated, lied, manipulated, stole, and used everyone around him like mindless slaves. He saw everyone as expendable to him for what he viewed was for the 'Greater Good'.

_**'After all...it is for the Greater Good.'**_ the great chess master thought.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at Potter Manor)**

James had stayed up with Sirius and Lupin for a while as they talked about what had happened for each of them before they had to reunite almost all of the Marauders.

"And then." Sirius began before he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, and after swallowing he continued. "Some guy gets mad over me makin' eyes at his girl while he's off flirting with another one a few years younger. So, I tried pointing out that since he wasn't interested, that meant she was free for the picking. And what does the guy do? He says that a woman's body is more sacred than a piece of t and a-"

"Padfoot, stop there. I don't think I wanna explain to Lily why the first word out of his mouth is a profanity." James said as he gave his best friend a small upset glare.

Sirius couldn't help but give a small and annoyed roll of his eyes as he took another sip of his pumpkin juice while Lupin also took a sip of his coffee.

"Take it easy, Prongs. The little Marauder's not even an hour old and is nowhere near saying his first word. So, like what they say in the Muggle World, just _'chill out'_. Okay?" Sirius asked as James shook his head.

"Sorry, Padfoot." the Potter Lord said as he looked his friend in the eye.

Their attention was caught by Lupin clearing his throat intending to get the attention of both of his friends. Both James and Sirius didn't even have a chance to get a word out as Lupin spoke.

"Well...it looks like it's getting late." the Werewolf began as he looked at the grandfather clock indicating it was 12:25 A.M. "I think I should be getting back home, I have a job interview in the morning."

Sirius nodded his head as well indicating that like all the other times in the past, Lupin was right once again. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Moony. I'm getting pretty tired too." the Grim Animagus responded as he let out a long tired yawn. "Hey Moony, you're pretty strong. How about you carry me back home?"

Lupin gave Sirius an annoyed glare. "If you make me carry you back, I'll make sure you'll be retching slugs for an hour." the Werewolf threatened, and his tone told the other two men in the room that he wasn't joking.

Sirius then shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care about the mild threat of puking up slugs. "Fine. You do that, and next morning after that when you go to your doorstep to get the Daily Prophet. You'll find a little surprise waiting there for you." the dark-haired man could only say with a mischievous smirk and twinkle in his eye.

James could only shake his head at the dry humor from both of his former Marauder friends. "Okay you two, I think it's time for you both to go. I'm tired and want to get some sleep. So go on, and don't let the Floo hit you where you're split." he joked as he, Sirius, and Lupin stood and after a bro hug from Sirius and a handshake from Lupin they both disappeared through the crackling emerald flames of the fireplace.

James looked down at the bundle in his arms and noted that Harry was still sleeping. He went up the stairs and placed Harry dressed in some new pajamas into his new crib, tucked his son into bed, and gave the infant a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight my future Marauder." he whispered and closed the door to the nursery as he left.

James then walked back down the stairs to the living room as he found his wife still asleep. He marveled at her beauty, because to him, she was a perfect goddess that had given him the two greatest gifts he could ever ask for. Her hand in marriage, and the little bundle of joy asleep upstairs.

_**'What did I do to become so lucky?'**_ James thought reflecting on everything that had gone good in his life.

James shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor and walked over to Lily and gently picked her up from the sofa. He turned around and began his second trek up the stairs, this time into their bedroom where he placed her onto the bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as well. James then lay down on his side of the bed with his head touching his pillow and allowed sleep to take him and his tired body.

But the Potter Lord didn't know that his son's birth was the beginning of something new and different. The universe would never be the same again. And it was all linked to Harry: both destiny and fate.

* * *

**Author's Notes: (Updated/edited)**

**An absolutely huge shout out to my new beta reader: Marcus1993, since my old beta reader quit on me, for everything that he's done to help me. He was nice enough to slim down my chapters because they were too long. So, thank you, Marc.**

**Yes I know Captain Kagi was a Clone pilot who piloted Sidious' shuttle in Episode III. But I created the character Zalev Seyl as the pilot. I had two black-uniformed officers piloting because I wanted to recreate the opening scene of Return of the Jedi.**

**Finally, if you notice any writing errors, please point them out to me wherever they are. I'll immediately fix them. If you see an error tell me and it'll be fixed. I promise.**

**So I hope to see you guys again in Chapter 2 of Harry Potter: Lord of the Dark Side for more goodies.**

**I'll try to post Chapter 2 as fast as I possibly can and it'll definitely be a treat you won't want to miss. See you guys later and until next time.**

**May the Force be with you. Jacen Solo, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Jacen here. Yeah, so I'm back to give you guys Chapter 2 of Harry Potter: Lord of the Dark Side, as promised. **

**So yeah, I'm not gonna blab your ears off, instead, let's just jump into this story already.**

**Major Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. If I did I would've kept the Expanded Universe as Official Canon and would've had Harry and Hermione at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for 19 years later like they should've been. Fuck you Disney, and fuck you Rowling.**

**PS. Be sure to like, follow, review, and PM.**

* * *

**Harry Potter: Lord of the Dark Side**

**Chapter 2**

_Potter Manor, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**January 1st, 1981**

Life for Lily and James after Harry's birth was difficult, to say the least.

The married couple were constantly in and out of the nursery having to care for their young son. Whether it was late night feedings, diaper changes, or just one of them having to sit in a rocking chair to lull their son to sleep, they were constantly busy. However, as soon as Harry would fall asleep and Lily or James would begin to nod off, Harry would immediately wake up crying once more.

Their little bundle of joy was already growing his hair out fairly quickly. It was jet-black, just like James's. However, Lily was able to straighten it out and keep it neat. From his mother, he received those beautiful emerald green eyes, bright and full of an incredible, unimaginable power. They burned like the pure heart of an ever-burning emerald flame. Time had flown-by for the Potter family. On November 11th, Harry had even said his first ever word. However, to James's disappointment, it was _"Mama." _This surprised both Lily and James. Their son seemed to be rather learned at only the age of four-months-old. It seemed that Harry was proving to be more special than either of them could possibly imagine.

It was now at the beginning of the new year, and James and Lily were already awake rather early at nine in the morning. They both had stayed up with Sirius and Lupin to usher in the new year the night before. James and Sirius had even gotten into a Butterbeer drinking contest with Lupin serving as referee. Needless to say, Sirius won in downing all his pitchers first, but he passed out shortly after, falling down face-first onto the floor.

James and Lily had both awoken to a beautiful view when they looked out the master bedroom's window. They saw a gentle snowfall, the blanket of white covered as far as the eye could see. After they had both thrown bathrobes over their pajamas, they walked downstairs to enter the kitchen to make breakfast. As they entered the living room they were met with the sight of Sirius and Lupin sprawled out on two red sofas. After staying up too late for either of their liking, James had set up the sofas in the living room for his friends to sleep on. They both walked by the two sleeping men quietly so as not to disturb them, and continued on their way.

Lily had offered to cook breakfast while James returned upstairs to retrieve Harry so he could be fed. James returned down the stairs holding his, surprisingly, wide awake son who gave a small smile towards his father, which James returned. As he continued walking the Potter Lord watched as Sirius and Lupin who had apparently caught a whiff of breakfast, immediately up and off the sofas like men possessed. James could only shake his head and chuckle as Sirius and Lupin fumbled with their bathrobes racing to see who would get their food first.

"I can't believe that's all it takes to get you both up in the morning. I've thought that nothing short of an earthquake would ever wake you guys up." James joked as he walked past his fumbling friends and into the kitchen.

Across the table was spread every kind of breakfast food imaginable. There were mountains of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles. Lily had gone above and beyond on putting together the large breakfast for the four adults.

James walked up to Lily and gave her a kiss on the lips and placed Harry down in his highchair and sat down himself with Lily on his left. James started piling food onto both his and Lily's plates as his wife was feeding Harry a bowl of oatmeal. The boy clapped his hands together, happily saying _"Mama."_ as he was fed his favorite oatmeal. Only once their plates were overfilled with stacks of waffles, bacon, and sausage did Sirius and Lupin finally settle down.

The four adults ate in relative silence as James decided to break the ice and initiate a conversation, "So Padfoot, Moony, by chance have either of you heard from Wormtail recently?" he asked, gaining his two friends' attention. Sirius finished eating a few of the waffles and bacon he had in his mouth, washing it down with his orange juice.

"No, actually not." he began in a confused tone. "To tell ya the truth, Prongs. Neither Moony nor I have even had all that much contact with Wormtail. He always backs out on any chance of being around me or both of us. It's actually really starting to sound a bit suspicious if you ask me, almost like he's avoiding us."

It was again after a few more minutes of the four eating in silence that they all heard the Potter Family's Floo Gate open in the fireplace. For a moment, they all thought that it was Pettigrew who had shown up.

They all walked towards the door, however, when they entered the living room, instead of the fat Marauder, all they were met with was the wildly burning emerald flames of the Floo Network. At first the flames burned without anything within, until in the flames appeared the head of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus!" James gasped, a note of delight and surprise in his voice as a small smile formed on his lips. "What a nice surprise. Is everything all right?" the Marauder asked curiously.

Dumbledore shook his head in the flames very grimly so. "No James, it most certainly is _not_." the old chess master replied. His words sending slight shivers down their spines. The ominous formal tone in the old man's words also made James frown and raise an eyebrow. Dumbledore took a moment to cough before he continued. "I wonder if you and Lily would kindly step through the Floo to my office, so that we may speak in private? I have some very troubling news, and I believe it would be safer for both you and Lily to be within my office."

"And us." Sirius insisted as he stepped slightly forward, gaining everyone else's attention, his tone edged with determination. "Whatever you have to say to James, you can say to us too, Albus!" the dark-haired Animagus declared.

Dumbledore became fed up with Sirius not listening to how he wanted the situation to go at all. In a game of chess, the pawns were meant to obey orders from their King, and that was him. He was in charge and held all of the cards in his hand. Well, almost all of them, as he still needed the Potter heir for his plans and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Sirius-" the old man began before he was cut off by Lily, who had stepped forward towards Sirius, and handed the young boy over to the Grim who had both confusion and surprise upon his features.

"Take Harry upstairs and into the nursery." Lily said, earning a troubled look from Sirius while, to his outrage, Lupin didn't even argue against the point at all.

While he tried not to curse his friend into next month for being so obedient, Sirius looked back to Lily as she walked the short distance back to James's side. She maintained eye contact with the dark-haired man as she opened her mouth once again to speak.

"I don't need his power or emotions getting out of control because of how he might sense that we're somehow unhappy. If that happens, I don't think any good will come out of it if he flares up with a tantrum. Accidental magic's very dangerous, especially his if it flares up. You know how powerful he is Sirius." Lily explained.

"Lily's right, Padfoot." James agreed, although he kept his eyes on Dumbledore rather suspiciously as he added, "Not that it'll matter because, once we've heard it, I'm letting you two know as well. If it's dangerous, then I'm sure that our son's godfather and honorary uncle won't mind swearing Unbreakable Vows of silence, right?"

"No." both Sirius and Lupin replied simultaneously with shaking their heads. They would never betray their brother-in-all-but-blood, especially Sirius. They would both rather accept the cold embrace of death than to betray their fellow Marauder.

The two men looked down to see the happy smiling face of young Harry and couldn't help the small smiles that formed. "Come on, Moony. Let's go and play with the little cub." Sirius suggested as both men turned rapidly on their heels and left the living room, leaving James and Lily alone to speak with the old chess master.

Only once Sirius and Lupin were out of the room with Harry, did James finally heave out a sigh. "Lily and I are on our way, Albus. We'll be there in a few seconds." he remarked as the old man gave a nod through the roaring emerald flames.

"Very well, I will wait for you to step through. The password is Treacle Tart." the elderly Headmaster exclaimed as his head disappeared from the flames. James looked to his left at Lily as she looked to her right, their eyes meeting one another and holding their gaze.

"Are you ready, Lily?" James asked her with a raised eyebrow. Lily let out a small laugh, giving an equally small nod. Her right hand reached out and interlocked itself with her husband's left hand. Wherever he went, she went.

"As ready as I'll ever be, James." she replied. "Let's go."

James reached out his right hand, taking a handful of Floo powder from a small pot on the mantel. He tossed the powder into the hearth as he called out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office, Treacle Tart!" The very second the powder landed inside the hearth, the flames blazed up taking on the emerald hue once more, crackling in intense sound.

James and Lily then both inhaled and exhaled a great breath as they stepped through the crackling flames.

* * *

_Headmaster's office, Headmaster's Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

The fireplace in the Headmaster's office came to life as warm orangish-yellow flames changed emerald green and the flames crackled within the hearth. The flames grew higher as James and Lily emerged and stepped out from the fireplace.

They then took out their wands, cast a quick Cleaning Charm on their clothes and the floor to clean the ash up, and placed the wooden objects back in their pockets. James and Lily each took deep breaths as they stood in silence for a second.

It was a dangerous time that they lived in. It was open war, no one and nowhere was safe. Except of course, for Hogwarts, which was graced with the presence of Albus Dumbledore, the only person that Voldemort had ever feared. It was arguably the only place the two of them felt completely safe within.

The Headmaster's office was, without a doubt, one of the most mystical and enchanting rooms that James and Lily had ever seen at the old medieval school. From the well-lit spaces, to the vast array of magical artifacts and trinkets, to the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses, and of course, Fawkes the Phoenix watching the two from his perch.

Their eyes looked forward within the office and landed upon the old man dressed in plum-colored robes with a matching colored slightly pointed hat that sloped backwards. James and Lily walked forward at a slow enough pace, suspiciously wondering why the elderly Headmaster wanted to speak with them. Dumbledore stood from his chair behind his desk as they got closer.

"It is nice that you have gotten here safe with all that is happening in these dangerous times, James my boy." Dumbledore spoke with what was supposedly a warm and caring tone. "Also, you as well, Lily." He held out his hand as James and Lily hesitated for a second before they each shook the old man's hand.

"Please, have a seat the both of you." Dumbledore kindly invited them with a slight tone evident in his voice that James and Lily immediately picked up on. Said tone made the two feel uncomfortable to say the least. The two reinforced their mental barriers with Occlumency as much as possible.

Something about the elderly wizard made the two of them incredibly uncomfortable. With him being well versed in Legilimency, they had to be careful to keep him out of their privacy.

Dumbledore drew his wand from his robes and gave a wave of the black wooden object as he conjured two comfortable cushioned chairs. He placed his wand back within his robes as he gestured his left hand towards the two chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

However, James and Lily stood right where they were and gave no indication that they would move unless they chose to. They instead gave the old man long, hard, and calculating stares. Their eyes were like two pairs of twin green streams. Their eyes contained a churning current of thought within them.

After a short minute of the three being silent as if the world was holding its breath, did James finally speak and break the ice. "Me, Lily, Sirius, or Remus?" the young Potter Lord asked his question in as calm of a voice as he could. His hazel eyes seemingly staring into the old wizard's very soul.

"I beg your pardon, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked as the old man received a small angry glare from both of the Potters present. They clearly weren't in the mood for the old man's riddles, questions, and puzzles. They just wanted a damn answer and reason from the Headmaster.

"You wouldn't be standing around in your work robes, and summon us here if it wasn't important, Albus." James explained, gesturing to Dumbledore's plum-colored Wizengamot robes moving his left arm around his wife's waist and pulling her slightly closer to him, all-the-while keeping his eyes glued solely onto Dumbledore.

He continued to address the old wizard, "After how you surprisingly gave me what I asked for six months ago when I entrusted you with the secret of Harry's birth and power, I _know _that one of us is in danger from Voldemort's side. So Albus, which one of us needs to be on-guard and watch their back in the coming days? At least until Voldemort is stopped and the war is over."

"Harry." was all that the elderly wizard replied with, earning what was definitely the world's most horrified glare from Lily whose emerald irises bore into Dumbledore with a matching colored flaming bombardment. James on the other hand, fully dropped his calm demeanor and, for the first time since his son's birth, his mature status caught up with him as he narrowed his eyes at the old Headmaster.

**"SIT DOWN!"** he roared in a commanding tone, pointing at the Headmaster's chair, his tone of voice showed he would brook no argument. His temper was dangerously thinning and he seriously wasn't in the damn mood for games with the old man. He wanted the old man to sit down, shut up, and tell him and Lily just what the hell was going on, and why it involved Harry.

Dumbledore decided to listen to James's request and sit down, only to move things along. Honestly, on the inside he was boiling with anger at James's behavior, tone, and disrespect. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world, the second coming of Merlin, and the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever feared. He was the genius who laid-out all plans and would use and manipulate anyone to win. All for the Greater Good.

As the old wizard obliged to his command and sat down, James sat down on one of the chairs while Lily instead chose to stand behind her husband, she placed her right hand upon his right shoulder in a calming gesture. James clasped his hands, placed them in his lap, looked Dumbledore in the eye, and said, "Now, start talking."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, lifted his elbows onto the wooden desk, and locked his fingers together. "Well, as you both know, I have been trying to find a suitable replacement for the Divination Professor after Professor Cathica left our employ last year and, after so many failed applicants and false leads, I had half-a-mind to scrap the lesson altogether. However, a week ago, I received a recommendation from none other than Cassandra Trelawney herself."

"The Seer?" Lily asked, her tone full of curiosity as she earned a slow nod from Dumbledore as the old man continued on.

"She recommended her great-great-granddaughter Sybill for the position, accompanying a letter and memories showing her expertise with the art."

"Hold up." James argued from his seat, holding up his left hand in an open fashion as he asked, "Cassandra Trelawney did this for her _great-great-granddaughter_? Albus, you must be lying, that would mean that she would have to be nearly two-hundred-years-old to even still be alive. That's older than you."

"That is correct, my boy." Dumbledore merely responded, continuing the story to maintain control, "And I had my doubts too. Which is why I checked the signature and the magical trace on the memory myself and, impossible as it may seem, the memory _and _the letter _both_ came from the hand of Cassandra, whom, for the record, is actually one-hundred and eighty-four-years-old this winter."

"Good Lord." Lily let out a small gasp as she asked, "How can someone with her gifts live so long? I know you have yours partially because of your possession of the Elder Wand, and people like the Flamels have the Elixir of Life, but how...?"

"I have no idea, Lily." Dumbledore answered before he added, "However she did it, the fact remains that she has done it. But the reason I have requested your presence, is because of what happened when the interview was given. It was a cloudy and rainy day in late May of last year, when I met with her great-great-granddaughter in my brother's inn, the Hog's Head Inn. I thought it was better suited than Hogwarts, just in case anyone might be out to use Trelawney's gifts."

"And?" James began, gesturing his right hand for the old man to stop wasting time and get on with it already. He followed up by asking, "What did she say already, Albus? And what does it have to do with our son?" The black-haired Potter Lord was really getting fed up with Dumbledore at that moment. Did everything coming from the old man have to be a pain-in-the-ass riddle?

"Well, that is the thing." the elderly wizard admitted, locking his fingers further together. His supposedly brilliant mind set about picking his words carefully to ensnare the young couple. They would understand that what had to be done, needed to be done. "At first, she seemed to be just another failed-applicant-to-be. She talked about Cassandra, and how she had the Sight and graduated at the top of her class. But every time that I asked her to prove herself true, she quickly changed the subject or took a drink from the glasses that were provided for us. Then, just as I said farewell with the intention to investigate her claim, Sybill...she gave a prophecy!"

"After all that time?" Lily asked, suspicion evident in her tone. She earned a nod from the old man while James lifted his left hand and placed it firmly atop Lily's that was still currently on his shoulder, soothing her worries as best he could while he also frowned as his wife asked, "How do you know that she wasn't faking it?"

The old Headmaster was getting fed up with all the annoying questions. All he wanted was their son. He had to serve his purpose as the old wizard's weapon and pawn against Voldemort to destroy him. And if he died, then it was a small price to pay...for the Greater Good. However, none of that could happen if the Potters in front of him didn't hand Harry over.

"All the signs were there." Dumbledore said, earning a deep frown from James while Lily suddenly gripped her husband's shoulder tightly. Neither of the Potters liked what was going on. The environment went from being almost like a safe-haven, to a nightmare. It sent a cold breeze of fear coursing through their bodies as the elderly Headmaster went on, "Glazed eyes, faraway voice, sweaty pallor, and the air of mystical energy that clung to her words."

"And what did she say?" James asked, his tone hardening with an element of blazing fire that even Lily couldn't remember hearing. His tone was truly dangerous as he glared at the old wizard who was beginning to anger him. His blood boiled in his veins like hot, molten lava. His rage was beginning to rapidly spread through his whole body as he said, "What did she say, Albus?! This is my and Lily's son we're talking about, so whatever you might think, I want you to tell me everything she said...word...for...word!"

"As you wish then." Dumbledore merely replied with. The old man inhaled a great, deep breath of air quickly expelling it, and, in a soft, eerie voice, he began to recite the words;

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

For the briefest of moments, a cold chill blew through the Headmaster's office as Lily's hand trembled against her husband's shoulder, earning another pat from James. Whatever discomfort the couple felt within the office of the old medieval school was magnified incredibly, a thousandfold. The words that were spoken resonated within their minds.

As for James, however, his face was like stone as he looked away from Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, towards the flickering orangish-yellow flames in the fireplace. How they danced from one direction to the next. They crackled loudly as smoke escaped from the logs within. His left elbow placed upon his thigh, while his chin rested upon his clenched fist. His mind in deep thought.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, James looked back at the elderly wizard. At first he thought the old man was a reliable person, somebody who was responsible and trustworthy. Somebody he saw as an almost second father figure. Somebody, if times ever got bad, he could always count on and trust within a heartbeat itself. But now, he didn't seem like that person at all. It seemed his eyes had been opened and so were Lily's. They now started seeing that the old man truly never regretted using any of those around him, just for what he perceived was for the Greater Good.

He let out a small sigh. "Did anyone else hear this prophecy? Even accidentally?" he asked, staring down the old man. His eyes hardened dangerously behind his full-moon glasses, as if begging Dumbledore to lie to him.

"I do not think so." the old wizard replied, earning an irritated frown from James. Truth-be-told, the Headmaster was lying straight through his very teeth. He knew that Snape had heard the first half of the prophecy and had returned to Voldemort to tell him of it. But the old man instead chose to lie to James and Lily. It was best that they didn't know. His plan wouldn't be derailed by the young couple's interference. He needed his spy within Voldemort's inner circle.

"I checked the whole place and ensured that no one could get in or out while I was meeting with Sybill. Afterwards, I helped her out and checked the area for evidence of eavesdroppers. But, I am relieved to admit that I found no evidence of anyone having been there." the Headmaster continued with his lie.

Lily meanwhile, was shaking erratically. Her hand upon James's shoulder was shaking with no clear sign of stopping. Her husband though soothed at least some of her nerves as he rubbed his hand gently over hers. After taking a moment to swallow a nervous lump in her throat, did Lily finally speak.

"And...and...d-d-do you r-r-really think it...this _prophecy_, re-refers to...to our baby?" she asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes and flow down along her cheeks. Her eyes became puffy and bloodshot at that moment. Dumbledore met her gaze, and only nodded. His expression seemed blank just as he was internally. He perceived it as Harry having to be used for the prophecy to work and for Voldemort to be eliminated permanently.

"Harry _was _born as the seventh month, the month of July, died." the elderly wizard explained, his voice laced with supposed sorrow, but internally, he didn't care at all. He didn't see any need to give Harry a happy life. After all, he would die before he ever reached an age of older than four anyway.

Dumbledore lightly coughed and continued. "Given the evidence of the specific details of the prophecy, I have it narrowed down to you or the Longbottoms as the ones mentioned. Although, given Harry's _incredible _magical power, his feats from within the womb, _and _the fact that House Potter _has _defied Voldemort three times before now, and Harry's unique status...I do hate to say it, my friends, _truly _I do, but-"

Dumbledore was then cut off by James, whose temper had just about reached an all-time boiling point at the moment. He was tired now of the riddles and puzzles from the old geezer sitting before him and his wife.

"Our son is...what? Out with it already." James hissed dangerously and venomously through his teeth. His fiery Gryffindor temper was finally being unleashed. Like a sleeping dragon being awoken by an idiotic knight. "He's what?...A chosen hero?"

He earned a slow nod from the aged wizard as he felt like a volcano ready to erupt. His breathing had become hitched and his hands clenched shut, his knuckles turning alarmingly white. The old man had just made a grave mistake. He had just pissed off James Potter, and everybody from Hogwarts during his year would all agree on one thing. Piss off James, you better run, hide, and start praying to whoever you believed in that he wouldn't find you.

It was then that Lily completely broke down. Her eyes were like a raging waterfall. Her cheeks becoming red as could be from all the hot tears that slid down upon them. Her cries rang throughout the office, echoing off the walls.

"NO! No, not my baby! He can't have him! No, James tell him! It's not Harry! It's talking about someone else!" Her world was crumbling around her. She didn't know which way to turn. The old man...had just said her son was Voldemort's main target. That couldn't be right, Harry was just a baby. _**'Why would anyone want to hurt my son? He hasn't hurt anyone! How could anyone target a baby?' **_Lily thought as she trembled. She feared for her son's life.

"Come here Lily, it's gonna be okay." James said getting his wife's attention as he gently pulled her by the arm to have Lily sit sideways on his lap, her right arm looped around his back. He gave the top of his wife's head a small, soft kiss as he tried to soothe her.

His eyes were soft for the moment as they made contact with Lily's, but the second he looked back at the aged man behind the desk, they flared up to be furnaces of burning hazel. "So what does that mean, Albus? Is he supposed to be the Light's great champion, and the one that stands between the Wizarding World and the darkness beyond it? Is that what you're saying?" he asked, anger laced in his every word.

The old man gave another nod. "It is." he replied, trying to keep as much information that was left to himself. After all, him lying to them was for the Greater Good.

That was it, that was seriously it. That was the straw that finally broke, no, _**snapped**_ the camel's back. James couldn't stop anymore of the adrenaline and anger from coursing through his veins. Lily got the idea that her husband wanted to stand from his seat, so she stood up first followed by James a second later.

The Potter Lord waited until Lily had first stood up before he rocketed upright from his seat. His fists, clenched and shaking, were a clear indication that James was fully pissed off now.

James turned completely cold at heart for the aged Headmaster at that moment as he finally snapped, loosening all his rage from within. "Bull-fucking-shit old man! Nothing but absolute bullshit coming from you!" James yelled.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he was taken aback at the younger man's vitriol, while, at the same time, James slammed his fists on the desk, leaning over it and putting himself inches from the elderly man's face.

"You spend all that time trying to get her to prove her claim and then, right when you feel that you're going to have to turn her down, she comes out with this prophecy claiming Voldemort's fall _and _that it's our son, whose birth was announced practically on the front page of the Prophet, who will be this _'chosen hero'_?"

Shaking his head aggressively, James could only let out a growl as he stood back to his full height and backed away from the desk. "No, Albus! I refuse to let that bitch get her reward. Least of all at the cost of having to hide my son away, instead of giving him the life where he's safe, strong, and loved by all. But no more than Lily and I."

"James please, you must listen to me." the old man responded. His voice edged by a supposed calm note of advisory as he attempted to use his normal aura of grandfatherly wisdom to manipulate the situation to his liking. After all, he was a master of using everybody when the need called for it.

"You said it yourself, my boy. Harry _is _incredibly powerful, and destined for greatness. He has to be allowed to carry out the prophecy that pertains to him. If there was some way that I overlooked the security of the meeting...If Voldemort should, somehow, get wind of this prophecy's existence and Harry's role in it, then...I fear to know whatever consequences come about from it. But, if you were to give me Harry to care for, I would make sure he is looked af-"

**"DON'T YOU _DARE_ FINISH THAT STATEMENT!"** James spat venomously, flecks of spittle flying off from his lips. His eyes flickering like sparks of hazel lightning during a powerful, destructive thunderstorm. "You have _no right _to dictate a world of _what if's _to me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I'm not some student anymore. I'm the Lord, Patriarch, and Head of this family, and I'm telling you this. Get yourself back to that fraud and _make _her prove herself true in some other way. But _not _at the cost of my son; not at the cost of _any _of my family!"

The aged wizard decided to argue his point across. Stupidly putting his own foot in his mouth. "James, it must be done. If Voldemort knows about Harry and the prophecy, the boy must be kept safe. I will take care of him, as I am the only wizard that Voldemort has ever truly feared. You must allow this to happen, James. After all, it is for-"

Dumbledore was interrupted as James, enraged even more so, accusingly pointed his right index finger at the old wizard. "If you utter the words **'Greater Good'**." James spat with his wand now in his left hand at the ready. "I swear to God on my soul, I'll curse your sorry ass into oblivion...as slowly...as...possible..." he lifted his wand to point at the Headmaster for emphasis, backing up his threat.

"I'm warning you, old man. Don't bother coming back to Potter Manor until you have proof of her truth. And if you _still _can't prove it, but believe that my son's meant to be some pawn in the game of the Greater Good you so _nobly _believe in, then, as Lord Potter, I declare that you're officially _banned _from ever setting foot anywhere on any of my family's properties. Only after the end of the Potter line, will the ban finally be lifted. Long after both of us are long dead, old man."

Dumbledore was absolutely boiling inside. This wasn't how everything was supposed to go. His brilliant, elegant plan was now reduced to nothing. He needed to use Harry to further his own plans. He needed the boy to kill Voldemort and save the Wizarding World from one of the darkest and most powerful wizards in recent history. But now, James and Lily had ruined everything. He needed to get a hold of the child and place him underneath his supposed 'guidance' and use him until he could complete the prophecy by stopping Voldemort and his followers.

"Come on Lily, we're going home." James spoke, getting his wife's attention. She looped her right arm through James's left and the two turned around, heading for the fireplace. James looked over his shoulder at the old man, his eyelids narrowing into dangerous slits. "Goodbye forever, _Albus_." With that they disappeared through the Floo Gate.

* * *

_Potter Manor, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

After James and Lily returned back to Potter Manor James collapsed on top of one of the red sofas. He held his face in his hands as he sat in silence, trying to figure out just what the hell was going to happen. The old man they thought was their friend was just an egotistical, arrogant, and manipulative chess master. They were in a situation that the Muggles referred to as, _"Stuck between a rock and a hard place."_

"What are we going to do, Lily? Albus was never looking out for us. He was just using us like pawns in his sick scheme. Now we're not even safe here at the estate. What're we gonna do?" the young man asked with fear now present in his voice. He needed to protect his family from that psychopathic murderer, but he just didn't know how.

Lily sat on the sofa beside her husband and rubbed his back gently. She couldn't stand to see her husband like this. All throughout their marriage and Harry's birth, James always tried his hardest to be the best that he could be. The Potter Lady's thoughts turned to her young son. Her heart now hurt with the knowledge that her baby was the target of Voldemort and was destined by prophecy to destroy the maniac.

It was then that a thought crossed her mind! A brilliant thought.

"Well." she began, earning her husband's attention. "What about our old hideaway cottage in Godric's Hollow? I even heard about a special spell known as the Fidelius Charm that could help." she suggested.

* * *

_Potter cottage, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**October 31st, 1981 **

Nine months.

That was how long had passed since the fated day where Lily and James learned the supposedly ill-fate that would befall their only son.

They had lived within the small Potter family cottage for the last nine months, hiding and holding their breath. Those were honestly the only two things that they could do. It was a somber mood that filled the cottage. The knowledge that a powerful, crazy lunatic was hunting their son made the Wizarding World much darker. Lily and James had decided on the day they left Potter Manor that they would abandon the war. All thoughts were now on their son, Harry.

After countless months of studying up on the Fidelius Charm, Lily decided it was time for them to perform it and name someone they trusted as their Secret-Keeper.

James had immediately decided that it would be Sirius who would keep their secret for them. He trusted the Grim Animagus more than life itself. He knew that Sirius would rather die than give up their location. Although, not before spitting in Voldemort's face as he laughed at the lunatic telling him that he should kill him, unless he wanted to be annoyed with Sirius's never-ending talking.

However, James and Lily were surprised when Sirius suggested to the two of them to name Peter Pettigrew as their Secret-Keeper while Sirius served as a decoy. After a long conversation between James and Sirius, the former finally gave in, and Pettigrew was named as their Secret-Keeper over two weeks ago.

Before the couple had known what hit them, time flew by until it was the end of October. It was October 31st to be exact, it was Halloween. All around Great Britain everyone, whether Muggle or Wizardkind, partook in the annual anniversary of this long remembered holiday. Children dressed in costumes visited doorsteps of houses, announced their presence with the all-too-familiar saying of _"Trick or Treat."_, and were rewarded with bags upon bags full of candy and other sugary goodies.

It was late evening at 5:00 P.M. James and Lily could only hear it now as, in a few hours, children would be walking up and down the streets Trick-or-Treating.

The Potter Lord and Lady sat on the red sofa in silence in the small living room. James was reading the Daily Prophet as he tried to see what was going on during the war between the two factions. Lily on the other hand was knitting a small sweater in Gryffindor colors of red and gold for Harry. The chilling autumn air was dreadful to say the least, and she wanted to make sure that Harry would be warm in the cold weather.

Both were now relaxing as the couple had put Harry down for a nap after he had been fed at lunch. However, the both of them were almost scared out of their wits and let out a gasp when what could only be described as a flash of golden fire lit up the space on the carpeted floor in front of the two. Harry was there, his eyes full of wonderment and joy as he held his small hands out to his parents.

"Mama! Dada!" cried Harry, earning a gasp from his parents. Lily and James were completely floored as they witnessed their son effortlessly teleport into the room by some kind of flaming teleportation. Said teleportation was also completely silent, as the only way they knew of the act was the flash from the bright golden fire. The Potter Lord scooped his son up into his arms. He had a smile upon his features that gave a clear sign of his excitement as he looked at Lily while holding their son.

"_I'm _his first male word!" James cried aloud with happiness clear in his voice. He happily placed a kiss on his son's forehead as he laughed. "Suck on _that_, Padfoot!" The black-haired young man called out to Sirius, although the Grim wasn't present.

Lily couldn't help but give a small laugh as well. Honestly, James could act really immature at times. But, that was the consequence of marrying a Marauder. It was still there underneath, the heart of a prankster. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder.

However, little did the Potter family truly know how much danger they were in now. And not only were James and Lily in danger. But so was Harry. Tonight would be a night to remember and would cement itself as a place in history.

* * *

_Emperor's throne room, Imperial Palace, Federal District, Imperial City, Imperial Center, Coruscant system, Galactic__ Core, Known Galaxy_

**14 years Before the Battle of Yavin, 5 years after the Rise of the New Order**

The blackness of night had fallen across Imperial Center, and doused it in what would surely have been utter and total darkness, were it not for the countless streams of light. Born of the endless traffic, airspeeders, and millions of starships coming and going across the Capital. Or, the lights that streamed from the countless spires and buildings that shone out, alerting all to the lives that remained active within them.

The darkness seemed to almost blanket out a tall rising structure that seemed to be of ancient architecture compared to the advanced, revolutionary buildings around it. Atop it stood five tall spires that reached high to the heavens above. The building had once been the Jedi Temple, home of the Sith's ancient enemy. But now, now it was the seat of indomitable power.

It was the Imperial Palace, home of the Galactic Emperor himself.

Alone upon his high throne, sat Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. His midnight black hooded robe blanketed him from sight and he seamlessly blended in with the surrounding darkness. He sat motionless with his head inclined down towards his chest. His pale, wrinkled, and bony fingers lay draped along the armrests. His eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly, as he sat in deep meditation.

His presence in the Force reached out, casting a long shadow over the Galaxy. He let the Dark Side course through his very veins. Let it give him power. Why should any being limit oneself? When they could simply break and cast off the chains that bind them. And instead revel in the gifts that the power of darkness could bestow upon them. Pure, unlimited power. Power to make oneself the most powerful being to ever exist.

Sidious looked beyond the Galactic Capital with his Force senses. He stayed on-guard for any signs of disturbances that could course through the Force. Ever since that day a year ago, when he had felt that presence in the Force, he had stayed on-guard just in case. It was like a monstrous tsunami of pure, radiant Force energy. But on that day, he had failed to locate it. And failure tasted bitter and sour to him.

But now, he was ready. He had been on-guard ever since that day. He always had his senses sharp and attuned. Because the very moment that anomaly made itself known again, Sidious would be ready. He would finally get what was deserved of him. He would finally get his prize all to himself.

He remained sitting upon his throne unfazed, alone within his throne room with nothing but the Force and his thoughts to keep him company. However, something happened that broke the Dark Lord of the Sith's concentration. His eyes suddenly snapped open and the Emperor inhaled a breath of air with a great hiss that echoed within his dark, shadowed throne room. He heard the same shrill sound that coursed through the Force, screaming aloud with great power behind it. The ripple reemerged as the beacon of energy spread outward, almost bathing Imperial Center with its pure power.

His bright golden eyes turned upwards to the open skyline of his palace and scanned the sea of glimmering white stars, visible even then through the thick fog of lights from Imperial Center's restlessness. The sickly golden color that glowed bright from his eyes pierced through the skies of the city-planet into the Galaxy. He felt the power in the Force and, surprisingly, it seemed like the Force anomaly was calling out to him in all its churning power. This time he was ready for it. This time he wouldn't fail.

His senses were now directed towards it. If it was calling out to him, then the Sith Lord would respond back. His senses were now being led by the Force from the Galactic Capital, far beyond into the endless reaches of space. Out from him the Force ebbed, grew, retracted, and thrust out. With no concentration and with equally no effort, he reached out further with the Force and cast it off from himself through the fog of Imperial Center, into the void of the Galaxy. He reached out and pushed beyond the septillions of life-forms as he searched for the anomaly's presence through the Force. He looked out further and further, without straining himself in the process so that he could find it among the maze of the stars and planets of the Galaxy. It was then at that moment that he finally honed in and found its origin!

**_'Ah, there you are, my friend. At long last, I've found you. Yes, I've finally found you. My _**_**soon-to-be apprentice. You'll be mine now.' **_thought Sidious as his eyes burned further in their bright golden glow, like twin golden suns of power and hate. His lips turned upwards, taking on a devious, cheshire grin of pure evil, his yellow almost rotten teeth standing out among the darkness.

The Dark Lord's grin lingered for only a moment before vanishing. He paused, giving a low hum as his head turned back downwards and faced across the throne room to the far entrance. He twisted his bony right index finger and pressed down on a key along the armrest. The elevated throne swiveled and he was turned away from the entrance to face a great series of panes that showed distant, restless Imperial Center in constant flux. He then pressed another key along the throne and waited as the monotonous beep of a Holo-transmission sounded out.

In coordination with the movement of his fingers along the cool metal of the armrest making the call out, the panes of glass all began dimming as silent shutters closed. The room dimmed and darkened, allowing Sidious clear view of any coming hologram with no abstracting light. He needed only wait a moment longer, as the last shutters dimmed casting a shadow over his obstructed face like a black maw engulfing its prey. A hologram burst to life from a Holo-projector mounted on the ceiling. The blue streams of light extended down, turning and rippling through the air and the empty space instantly assembled to create the intricate blue three-dimensional holographic image of a young man standing before him, seemingly floating in midair. He was dressed in a grayish-green Imperial officer's uniform with almost knee-high black leather boots, black leather gloves, and a matching grayish-green officer's cap on his head.

"Yes, what is it? I'm not in the kark-" The officer immediately cut himself off after he saw whom he was speaking to. The officer's eyes widened, threatening to almost fall out of his head. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. He was dead. "Y-Your Majesty, a-a-a thousand apologies. I-I mean, please forgive my rudeness. I didn't know it was you whom I was-" The unnamed officer was cut off from apologizing further as Sidious lifted his left hand in an open fashion. The officer immediately was silent.

"I haven't the time nor the desire for pleasantries, Lieutenant." began Sidious, referring to the officer by his rank as was visibly displayed by the four-squared rank insignia plaque he wore over his heart. It had two red squares above two blue squares. "I have some important business that requires my attention. I'd like you to inform Captain Seyl to prepare my shuttle for immediate departure." ordered the Emperor, his tone of voice caused the young Lieutenant to shake slightly.

"Yes Your Majesty, it shall be done. I'll inform him immediately. May I ask what this pertains to then?" Big mistake. The Lieutenant didn't know how much of a big mistake he had made. The young man felt a small tightness around his throat. Like a hand had begun clenching around his throat, crushing his windpipe.

"Let me be very clear, Lieutenant." began Sidious, choking the young officer without having to raise a finger. His voice like a chilling cold breeze, freezing the officer's spine to the marrow. "As your Emperor, I don't have to relay any information to you, unless I find it at all necessary. And your service in my military is to follow my orders without question. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant began nodding frantically. His hands grasped around his throat as he tried to remove the invisible hand that was strangling him. His head was becoming light like he was on a cloud in the sky. He fought to remain conscious as his lungs were denied precious oxygen. "Y-Y-Yes...Y-Your...Ma-Majesty..." choked out the officer as best he could.

Seeing that the younger man had been snapped back into line, Sidious decided to put his Force Choke to an end. As soon as he released his grip on the young officer he began coughing erratically. The Lieutenant's chest raised and lowered itself as he inhaled large intakes of air at a time. The young man looked at his Emperor, caught sight of his bright golden eyes, and internally swore that it was like he had just looked into the very eyes of Death itself.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty. I'll inform Captain Seyl immediately so he can prepare for your departure." replied the young man, rather shaken by the experience a few seconds prior. He gave a deep respectful bow at the waist as Sidious twisted a thin but evident smirk along his wrinkled, disfigured features. "If you'll please excuse me, Your Majesty."

"Excellent, Lieutenant. Yes, very excellent indeed." said Sidious giving a deep nod of his hooded-head and a faint chuckle. The officer stood back to his full height as the Holo-projector dimmed and the officer disappeared. Sidious was now left alone within his dark, silent throne room.

He began to ponder to himself where the origin of the Force anomaly was. It had to have been somewhere in uncharted space within the Unknown Regions, that would have to be the most probable answer. And it would make sense that it was an uncharted planet, otherwise his Empire's forces would be able to find it. But the only question was...where was this planet?

The Dark Lord pressed his left index finger down upon a key on the left armrest. A second later the Holo-projector on the ceiling yet again activated. The blue streams of light extended down and instantly assembled to create an intricate three-dimensional holographic image of the Known Galaxy and the sectors and quadrants of the neighboring Unknown Regions that had so far been mapped out on the Star Chart before him.

He typed upon more of the command keys and waited in silence. The Force called to him, aiding in guiding his actions of which commands to enter into the Star Chart database. He followed the direct instructions that the Force was relaying to him. It was then that it mapped out a sector of space that was unknown to the Emperor. All that was displayed was an empty black void devoid of any stars or celestial bodies. No information had been gathered about this uncharted sector.

Sidious narrowed his eyelids with his bright golden eyes casting a sickly glare. _**'Ah, so that's where you've been hiding. It matters not. Soon you'll be my apprentice, whether willingly...or not.' **_thought Sidious with his eyes not leaving the Star Chart for but a minute.

He pressed a key on the right armrest and burned the coordinates and necessary data onto a Holo-disk. He pressed yet another key upon his throne as a slight whirring sound emitted and the armrest slid away. It revealed a hidden compartment that housed a terminal slot. Said terminal slot ejected the required gold-colored Holo-disk.

Sidious took hold of the disk between the aged thumb, index, and middle fingers of his right hand and placed the disk within the left sleeve of his robe as the armrest covered the terminal once more. He pressed one final key and deactivated the Star Chart and overhead Holo-projector as the throne swiveled around back towards the throne room's entrance. He rose from his throne, his supposed weak and frail, yet powerful body walked in a graceful stride towards the metallic door of his throne room. Sensing the Galactic Emperor, the door slid open with a hiss as Sidious walked out through the doorway into one of the many hallways of the Imperial Palace.

As soon as he exited he merely glanced over his shoulder towards the four red-robed guards that were stationed outside of the doorway. "Come along, I have an important affair to take part in, and I haven't the patience to wait. We're leaving now." he ordered in a dangerous tone.

The guards merely responded in silence with small nods of their helmeted heads. It wouldn't do them any good to upset their Emperor. They all quickly followed their ruler down the hallway towards Sidious' personal shuttle that awaited in the hangar.

* * *

It wasn't long at all before Sidious' personal Lambda-class shuttle broke through the upper atmosphere of Imperial Center and flew up into the cold, black, and silent void of space. The only differentiation between the Emperor's shuttle and the standard model, was that the former was marked by a gray vertical stripe on its nose. Sidious sat within his seat waiting rather impatiently for Captain Zalev Seyl and his co-pilot Lieutenant Julaen Gresk to run final in-flight preparations.

The Dark Lord of the Sith's patience had almost worn entirely thin were it not for Zalev looking over his right shoulder at the dark-robed figure. The Imperial pilot gulped down a nervous lump and pulled on his collar as his navy eyes made contact with Sidious' burning golden ones.

"Your Majesty." he began, trying to keep his voice from quivering in fear before his superior. "All final in-flight preparations are complete. We'll be engaging lightspeed travel immediately." he reported as he could barely keep himself from trembling.

Sidious reached into the left sleeve of his black hooded robe and retrieved the Holo-disk that had the coordinates for the Force anomaly's location. Sidious telekinetically levitated the Holo-disk towards Zalev. The young pilot caught the disk as it dropped gently into his black-gloved right hand.

"Be careful with that disk, Captain. It holds more worth than your entire existence. I wouldn't like something bad to happen to you before we reach our destination." remarked Sidious with a cool, evil tone in his voice. A small smirk even slipped upon his lips at sensing the man's fear and unease.

Zalev merely looked to his right and saw Julaen's face also consumed with fear. Both men took one last glance over the screens and displays of the shuttle's forward control panel. They silently prayed that not a single error would occur, otherwise, they would both be dead.

Zalev inserted the Holo-disk into a slot beneath a computer display screen. He pressed an orange-colored button as the screen displayed binary data in green-colored Aurebesh. He waited as the coordinates from the Holo-disk were entered into the Navi-computer.

Zalev then spoke up while looking forward rather than risking a second death glance from those twin golden suns. "Your Majesty, coordinates have been successfully transferred into the Navi-computer. We're ready to make the jump into hyperspace. Please prepare for lightspeed." announced Zalev as he reached forward for the hyperdrive throttle.

Upon pulling said throttle back the stars suddenly stretched past the cockpit as the shuttle roared into hyperspace. The Lambda-class shuttle accelerated through the familiar blue-shaded cylindrical hyperspace tunnel at massively faster-than-light speed. Zalev and Julaen sat in wait as they had set their controls to auto-pilot. Sidious then piqued up with impatient curiosity.

"Captain Seyl, how long until we reach the sector of space that was imprinted on that Holo-disk? I'd very much like to receive an estimation of time before we arrive." inquired Sidious as he could sense the tension growing within the Imperial pilot and his younger co-pilot. The tension was so thick within the air of the shuttle that the only thing that could have cut it was a Lightsaber.

Zalev gave a small gulp as sweat began to form upon his forehead and on the back of his neck. He quickly moved his shaking black-gloved hands upon the terminal keyboard before him. With sweaty palms within his gloves, slight shaky breath, and paling skin, Zalev revved himself up and set to work immediately or else face his Emperor's wrath. His shaking fingers flew over the keys of his keyboard. His fingers pressed and clacked loudly and quickly upon the small keys as endless amounts of code in green-colored Aurebesh scrolled and flashed upon the display screen. His eyes scanned across the screen as he read the calculations of the Navi-computer.

Zalev gave another nervous gulp as the back of his neck sweat even further. His Emperor wouldn't like the news, he just wouldn't. Both he and Julaen would be dead after the onslaught of the Emperor's pure wrath.

"ETA is approximately five hours, Your Majesty." the tone of Zalev's voice upon his report easily spoke his fear of his superior's displeasure upon receiving said news. The young pilot sucked in an intake of air and held it in there for the inevitable. He would die on this day and no one, not his family, nor his friends, or colleagues would know of his demise. The same thing was most likely true for Julaen as he looked out of the corner of his eye towards his partner as the younger man looked like he would die at that very moment.

Both of the men heard nothing but the humming of the shuttle's engines and waited for the Emperor to unleash his wrath. They knew what happened to those who failed him...and it wasn't good. They were never seen again.

In Sidious' mind the elderly Sith pondered Captain Seyl's report. It was understandable that it would take as long for the shuttle to reach its destination as much of the Unknown Regions still remained uncharted upon Star Charts. He would like to do nothing more than take out his rage upon the two men within the cockpit after learning of the delay to acquire the Force presence. But he relieved himself of the rage boiling within his veins. The Sith had relied on patience to achieve their victories, and for now so shall he.

"It's...acceptable then, Captain Seyl." began Sidious, his cool voice speaking out among the silence within the shuttle. He felt through the Force the calmness that spread over Zalev and Julaen and would allow them to enjoy their luck, for now. "I wish for you to inform me upon our arrival at our destination. I'll indulge myself in some much-needed rest."

Zalev looked back over his shoulder at his ruler, navy eyes once more staring upon bright golden furnaces as he held in a breath. He quickly gave a nervous nod as sweat streaked down the side of his face. He wasn't out of the asteroid belt yet, actually, he wasn't out of it at all. "Very well, Your Majesty. As you wish." he merely replied with before turning back to stare forward at the rippling, streaking blue tunnel of hyperspace.

Sidious meanwhile closed his aged eyes as he entered a state of meditation. He thrust out the darkness within him and let the black evil taint connect him to the Force. He felt the burning, searing sensation that flowed within his very being. The rage, hatred, malice, and power were of a great treat that the Dark Side indulged in. It fed upon his raw, dark, and negative emotions as it gave to him in return a nexus of dark Force energy. He was like a dark cavernous pool, filled to the brim with dark, tainted flowing water.

He was finally close, so very close to finally getting what was at first denied of him, but was so very deserved of him. He would finally be gifted a new prized apprentice. A new student powerful in the Force and one who would crave knowledge to both better its power and itself. Yes it would never be anywhere as powerful as Vader or any of his bloodline, of which Sidious was slightly disappointed about. But it was still valuable, nonetheless.

Now, all he had to do now at the moment, was wait. It would soon be his.

* * *

_Potter cottage, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**October 31st, 1981**

Night had befallen Godric's Hollow. There was nothing about the starry sky that hung over the landscape to suggest that anything strange or unusual was about to happen, much less that tragedy or opportunity was about to rear its head on the occupants of a particular cottage.

Within the cottage, James and Lily sat on the sofa within the living room. James was polishing his eleven-inch-long light brown Mahogany wand while Lily was holding Harry within her arms. Lily was placing Harry in his pajamas that consisted of a powder blue shirt with navy blue stripes across the chest, navy collar, and navy squares on the shoulders. He also had matching colored pants and white socks.

Lily remembered back to when she was younger and would partake in Trick-or-Treating as she finished dressing her son in his pajamas. Obviously, Harry was too young to take part in the annual tradition and had to stay home within the Potter cottage. She smiled as her son gave a small cute sneeze, forcing him to close his eyes instinctively.

"God bless you, my little Harry." she whispered as she pulled her son close and gave him a big kiss upon his forehead. Harry happily clapped his hands as he loved his mother's kisses.

James had just finished polishing his wand as he placed the cloth down upon the sofa and inspected the light brown wooden object before him. He gave it a wave as he lightly spoke the incantation, _"Expecto Patronum." _and cast his Patronus as immediately a silvery-white and light blue spiritual-like magical light manifested in the form of a stag and sprang about the living room. Harry watched as the stag ran about the room and clapped his small hands in joy. The stag soon disappeared from sight a second later.

James let a smirk grace his lips at how astounded his son was by the advanced magic of the Patronus Charm. Soon, in time, his son would be learning all about magic and how to cast spells and charms. Given his immense power, compared to his father's, James had no shadow of a doubt that his son would excel in the studies of magic and become the most powerful wizard ever.

James reached over the right side of the sofa and picked up a book from the small wicker basket beside the sofa. He opened the book titled _"The Wizard of Oz" and_ began to read the old novel. He had heard from his wife that it was both a popular book and film in the Muggle World, and had suggested that he read it.

**_'Oh well.' _**James thought to himself, getting comfortable. _**'No time like the present. I might as well see if this book is as good as Lily claims it is. Who knows, I might actually like it.'**_

He read the book while Lily entertained Harry with a game of Peek-a-boo. Unknown to the Potter couple however, something grave was about to happen now.

* * *

Outside of the cottage a figure Apparated silently onto the dark cobblestone street. The figure stood at 5'10" and wore black hooded robes of old manner. The figure stood in silence for a second or two as they had arrived just outside of the Anti-Apparition warded protective barriers of the cottage before them. A light rain occurred as the cold wet droplets rained downwards from the dark clouded sky above. The figure paid no close mind or attention to the droplets that fell onto their robes. The droplets cast a reflecting light upon the road from the nearby street lamps.

The figure walked forth towards the Potter cottage, intent on eliminating the only perceivable threat to their rise to power. Lord Voldemort, the supposed most powerful Dark Wizard to have ever lived walked towards the cottage silently at a leisurely pace. He pushed his pale and chalk white-skinned left hand against the small gate door of the equally white picket fence. The door swung slowly open with only a small audible creak.

He continued walking towards the front door of the three story cottage. His stride was that of supposed determination and purpose. Once he arrived at the front door Voldemort reached his pale and disgusting right hand into the inner folds of his robes . He then removed his wand, a terrifying object that all wizards and witches learned to fear above all else. Well...except for his name that is. His wand was definitely a close second.

It was a white wooden stick that was thirteen and a half inches long, made of Yew wood, and contained a Phoenix tail-feather as its core. It also had a rather sickly bone-like handle that looked like it was fashioned with an actual bone.

He gave a small wave of the white wooden object and cast a quiet Unlocking Charm whilst whispering the incantation of _"Alohomora."_ in a soft hissing voice of sort. With the incantation spoken and the spell being cast the Dark Wizard waited as he heard a small barely audible click that informed him that the spell had worked and the door was now unlocked.

With that Voldemort pushed his left hand against the door, slowly opening it. Finally, he would eliminate the child that was spoken of in that accursed prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish him and stop his rise to power.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, inside of the Potter cottage)**

James was sitting in silence on the sofa reading through the _Wizard of Oz _book. He flipped the page to the other side as he read up to the part where Toto, Dorothy's pet dog, had been taken away by the horrid neighbor. He mentally pictured the cruel woman and compared her rotten nature to that of Voldemort himself and many of his Death Eater followers.

His mind paying half-attention to the book he was reading while another part of his mind thought of something else that was on James's mind. He wondered how long he, Lily, and Harry would have to live in hiding. He wondered when the time would come that Voldemort would meet his end and be defeated, thus allowing the Potters to reemerge from the shadows and live normal lives.

He knew the danger when Sirius visited him and Lily a few weeks ago and informed them of what rumors he had heard floating around. The Grim Animagus said that Voldemort had increased his efforts to find the boy who would be his downfall. Find him...and kill him were the orders that the Dark Wizard had relayed to his followers.

Lily stood from the sofa carrying her son off with her as she made for the staircase that led up to the second floor. All along the way she walked in a gentle, careful stride. She looked at the grandfather clock that displayed the time of 10:15 P.M. Surprisingly, there weren't really all that many Trick-or-Treaters this year. And the few that there were only stayed outside for only a little over an hour, but no longer than that.

"Come on Harry, it's time for you to go beddy-bye now." James heard his wife say to their son as he continued reading.

James sighed loosely as he flipped to the next page, his eyes darting over the words written in black ink upon the pages. He was at the part of the story where Dorothy had returned to her family's farm with Toto, only to discover that her aunt, uncle, and their farm hands had disappeared somewhere. That wasn't the only problem the young girl had, James mused, as there was a large raging tornado that was blowing rapidly, sending anything lightweight flying.

It was then that James was snapped out of his reading as he heard something that gained his attention. It sounded as if the lock on the front door had been unlocked. It also sounded like the door was opening. James merely shook his head in a frustrated manner, he thought that maybe he forgot to lock the door and the wind was slowly blowing the door open.

He placed a bookmark inside of the book he was reading, placed said book down on the sofa cushion, stood up, and walked towards the foyer and front door. He gave a small, loose shake of his head as he began to round the corner that separated the living room from the foyer. _**'You've gotta be kidding me. Just when the story was really starting to pick up and get good.' **_he thought.

However, his annoyance and frustration were soon quelled as he saw who stood in the now fully opened doorway. His eyes suddenly widened almost completely as he felt a small icy shiver run down his very spine. **He **stood there. **He **had finally found them. Lord Voldemort had found the Potters and there was practically no chance for them to run. He saw the black-robed appearance of the Dark Wizard staring back at him. His hood obstructed all but one part of his features. His red eyes.

He heard that Lily had just arrived at the top of the stairs, completely oblivious to what was going on.

He then, without even hesitating for a second, called out to Lily to warn her of the impending danger that had reared its head upon them. "Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he heard quickened footsteps and the nursery door slam shut loudly.

James looked at Voldemort as he reached into his pocket expecting his wand to be there. However, his left hand instead dug through an empty pocket. It was then that he remembered that he had left his wand on the sofa and wouldn't be able to get to it in time. He was utterly defenseless against one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived.

Voldemort merely replied on James's lack of his greatest defense. "You would stand against I, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard in the world without your wand? Then you are nothing but a fool." It was then that he swung his wand upwards and called out the words that there was no forgiveness for. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of blinding emerald green magical light from the Dark Wizard's wand and a rushing sound followed after it. The emerald green jet of magical light filled the cramped foyer, lighting the walls with the same sickly emerald color. When the jet of emerald death struck James, he felt the life leave him. It was then that he fell backwards onto the floor with an audible thud. He was dead with no external signs of injury, but he remained still, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His face frozen in a look of shock and surprise.

* * *

Lily had just shut the door to the nursery. She quickly covered the short distance from the door to Harry's crib. Not knowing what she was going to do. She was cornered. The Floo Gate was located downstairs on the first floor in the living room, just like the one back at Potter Manor. Past the Dark Wizard who had come for her son. It was then that she heard that monster call out the most unforgivable words and realized now, he was dead...James was dead now.

Tears began to enter her eyes and trail down her cheeks as she internally sobbed at her husband's end. She was all alone with Harry now. She was alone against one of the darkest and most powerful wizards to have ever graced the Wizarding World. The only thing she could probably do was fortify the nursery as best as she could and pray that help would arrive soon.

It was then that she looked down at the small boy she held in her arms. She saw the look in his emerald green eyes of confusion of what was happening. It was obvious that, like any other fifteen-month-old child, Harry didn't know what was happening at the time. Thinking quickly, Lily slightly increased the pressure of her hug towards her son as further tears crawled down her cheeks from her flooding eyes. She knew what she had to do. She knew that it was the only way of saving her son. It was the only way, and she would do it...Whatever it took.

She gently lowered Harry down into his crib as she knelt down next to the crib and stared through the bars of the white wooden crib. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her navy blue sweater as she swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to speak to her fifteen-month-old son as best she could.

"I need you to be brave, Harry. I need you to try and live a happy life after what happens tonight." She broke down slightly before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching up the stairs and continued, knowing she didn't have that much time left. "Just know this...Just because your father and I are gone, it doesn't mean that we'll ever stop loving you. We always will. Ever since the day you were born, we've always loved you. The fifteen months that we all shared together will always live on as a treasured memory."

The tears in her eyes were starting to obstruct her vision as she wiped them aside and continued to stare at her son. Her beautiful baby son. "Just know this, Harry. Wherever we are, you only need to know this...We'll always be in your heart. I love you my brave, beautiful boy." She said that last part as she stood up, reached over, and gave her son a final kiss on the forehead.

Lily then turned on her heels, staring towards the door of the nursery. She reached her right hand into her pocket and drew from it her wand. It was dark brown, ten and one-quarter inches, and made of Willow. She hardened her emerald green eyes towards the door and stood in wait until the time came for her to use it.

It was then that the door flew in rapidly and nearly broke off its hinges with a loud booming crash. Then the black-robed and hooded figure of Lord Voldemort walked into the room. His red eyes beneath his hood stared into Lily's as the former held his white bone-like wand at the ready.

"There is nowhere to run, and there is nowhere to hide. But I do not want you, I just want the boy. Step aside and you can live." the Dark Wizard offered as he had no need to kill her, as he had also promised her to one of his servants already, in exchange for information about the prophecy. If Snape wanted the useless Mud-Blood and thought she was useful at all, then he would get her.

"Never! Get away from my son, you monster! _BOMBARDA!_" Lily snarled, launching an Exploding Charm, which was easily deflected by the Dark Wizard with a simple raise of his wand and an equally simple non-verbal Shield Charm.

Voldemort merely sneered at Lily as he asked rhetorically, "What chance do you hope to have against me, the greatest wizard in the world, you pathetic and filthy little Mud-Blood? None. Now, step aside and I will spare your miserable stain of an existence. Lord Voldemort does not forget those whom deny him of what he wants." The Dark Wizard began to raise his wand slightly as he caught Lily's glare...and defiance.

"No!" Lily screamed as she launched another Exploding Charm at the monster before her, this time putting in more power behind it. But, once again, it was easily deflected by yet another Shield Charm courtesy of the Dark Wizard. It was then that the black-robed monster raised his wand, called out the incantation of _"Expelliarmus."_, and the Disarming Charm ripped Lily's wand from her hand causing it to fly to the other side of the nursery, leaving her defenseless.

"Now move aside, stupid girl. It is the boy I want, not you. I am going to kill that boy, and there is nothing that you can do about that." Voldemort threatened as his hissing voice contained a trace of annoyance and impatience. He was hoping that the stupid Mud-Blood would realize how futile it was to stand against him unarmed and comply to spare her life.

Lily's eyes widened at the declaration the dark monster made about killing her son. Her innocent son who wouldn't harm anyone, and this maniac believed in his sick, twisted mind that he had the right to kill an innocent child. "No! Please, he's just a baby. Not Harry!" she pleaded as she stared the most dangerous Dark Wizard of modern times in the eye.

The Dark Wizard's patience had just about reached its final limit as the annoying girl before him wouldn't stand aside and allow him to eliminate the boy who was prophesied to destroy him. "This is your final warning. Nothing and no one will stand between me and immortality. This is the final obstacle, and after this, I will be truly immortal!" the maniacal Dark Wizard proclaimed as he took two steps further into the room, standing a short distance from both the doorway and Lily, respectively.

"Not Harry! Please, he's never harmed anyone. Please, take me instead. Let him live, please don't kill my son."

Voldemort raised his wand and began to point it at Lily. The deathly, pale white bone-like stick pointed forward towards its soon-to-be most recent victim. Lily waited as time seemed to slow down. But she knew, this was the only way. **_'I'm sorry, Harry. But this was the only way. I love you.' _**she thought as Voldemort began speaking the incantation.

* * *

_Outer space near the Moon, __Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**(Ten Minutes Prior)**

On board the Lambda-class shuttle Sidious continued to sit in his silent meditation with his hands firmly clasped within his lap. He had his aged eyelids closed, leaving him to the darkness within. He drew in a mighty intake of breath as he concentrated on his connection to the Dark Side. He felt the great churning power that the Dark offered to him. He reveled in the gifts that it bestowed upon him as his very veins felt black as obsidian due to the darkness that flowed within them.

Within the cockpit of the shuttle the Dark Lord of the Sith sensed and heard Zalev and Julaen go about their duties. He heard them go over the coordinates that had been logged into the Navi-computer. The uncertainty in the two men's voices as they discussed about their departure from the charted Galaxy into the scarcely charted Unknown Regions. They both said that whatever had drawn their superior to this region of space had to have been important.

Sidious was drawn out of his meditation upon hearing a beeping sound come from the main console in the cockpit. The aged Sith Lord opened his eyes unleashing their bright, burning golden color and stared forward from his seat. He was about to ask Zalev what the status of their ETA was, when the younger man spoke up.

"Your Majesty, we're arriving at our destination now." reported Zalev as he decided to chance a glance at his superior, only to look back forward at the forward viewport as quickly as possible. The all-too-familiar blue swirling, rippling tunnel of hyperspace was still in front of the Imperial shuttle. "Exiting hyperspace, now." Zalev then reached forward and pushed the hyperdrive throttle forward. The shuttle immediately lurched forward slightly as it dropped out of the blue vortex-like tunnel and the white streaks of light turned back into stars.

Sidious stood from his seat and walked slowly towards the cockpit of the shuttle, slightly scaring Zalev and Julaen upon his entry into the enclosed room. His bright golden eyes, like twin burning furnaces of power glared forward casting their reflection upon the forward viewport as they looked upon their destination. Before the white tri-winged shuttle lay an unknown world to the inhabitants of the Known Galaxy.

It orbited itself within the black void of space around a small G-Type yellow dwarf star. Accompanying it, was a small grayish moon that the three saw off the starboard wing of the shuttle. It hung itself in orbit over the planet and kept pace with its larger counterpart. The Sith Lord saw that the planet was the one brimming with the Force, like candlelight within a dark cavern.

"That's our destination, Captain. I want us to get down there immediately. That's a direct order." ordered the Emperor, his tone of voice contained an icy hint of warning.

Zalev and Jualen both gave rapid, nervous nods as they were enveloped in pure fear for the elderly man standing mere inches behind them. It felt like he was breathing down the backs of their necks with that cool, terrifying breath of his. "Yes, Your Majesty. It shall be done." responded Zalev in a fearful tone as he looked to his right at Julaen. "Lieutenant, push forward thrusters to maximum output."

"Yes sir, Captain." was all Julaen responded with as he set to work.

Within seconds the shuttle began to accelerate towards the blueish-green planet before it. Sidious observed from his place standing within the cockpit the description of the planet before him. It had vast blue oceans, and seven continental landmasses of varying sizes that consisted of green and sandy brownish colors, while one of them was white in color in comparison. It also had two icy poles at both the upper and lower hemispheres of the planet with two landmasses of cold, white ice. The shuttle gave a harsh explosion of its engines and in a few seconds it was almost close enough to enter the atmosphere of the planet beneath it.

Sidious looked towards the back of Julaen's black-capped head and spoke to the young Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, activate the sensor array and figure out the technological level of the planet." he ordered as he could only give a sinister grin as he sensed the pure fear radiating from the young man like a torrential whirlwind.

Julaen's hands began to fly over the keys of his keyboard before him. His fingers pressed and clacked loudly and quickly upon the small keys as endless amounts of code in green-colored Aurebesh scrolled and flashed upon the display screen. His eyes scanned across the screen as he read the encrypted code. After a few seconds of reading across numerous lines and pages of binary, Julaen finally released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he spoke to his superior.

"Your Majesty, sensor array detects numerous cities scattered across the planet's surface. Massive life-form readings as well. As for technological level, sensors report back that they're over three billion years behind the Galaxy in terms of technological advancement. It seems that they can't detect us, even while we're descending towards the upper atmosphere."

Sidious merely gave a nod as he continued to stare out the viewport towards the blue planet. **_'How primitive. These backwards neanderthals could never pose a threat to my Empire. Once the Death Star is complete, I could just blow the planet into space dust.' _**thought Sidious as he turned his attention to both of the black-uniformed pilots sitting before him. "Engage the cloaking device at once. I want us in stealth mode immediately." he ordered in a deadly tone of voice.

The two young men went to work typing commands into their keyboards and instantly the shuttle was cloaked from sight. Its on-board cloaking device ensured that the shuttle was completely invisible to sensor, as well as the naked eye.

"Your Majesty, we're going in now. ETA of touchdown is forty seconds." reported Captain Seyl, as the Lambda-class shuttle descended through the white cloud-filled atmosphere at maximum acceleration.

The shuttle finally broke through the white cloud covering in front of it as the seven continental landmasses began growing ever so slightly. Zalev then spoke up gaining Sidious' attention as he needed to know where his Emperor's destination was. "Your Majesty, I don't wish to upset you. But I have to know, which one of the landmasses is your chosen destination?"

Sidious concentrated as he let the Dark Side ebb and flow from his very being to guide him to where his future apprentice was located. He felt the Force stretch out across the planet encompassing it in the rotten, black evil of the Dark Side. He felt and heard the Force call out to him as it directed his attention to a small landmass somewhere in the north-eastern hemisphere.

"There, Captain." he replied, pointing his aged, bony right index finger towards the landmass that the Force was guiding him to. His golden eyes hardened their glare as the shuttle rapidly approached the small landmass that the Force was radiating from.

* * *

A few seconds later the advanced tri-wing craft raised its wings and set itself down in a small forest away from a small village a short distance away. Sidious turned on the heels of his black boots with a whirl of his black hooded robe as he made his way towards the still raised landing ramp.

"Captain, keep the ship in stealth mode and await my return. I expect the ship to still be running when I return, as I'd like to be off of this backwater planet as soon as possible." he remarked in a cool, hissing tone. He felt the fear swirl within the young pilot as Zalev merely reported with a _"Yes, Your Majesty." _as he reached the landing ramp. He noticed his Royal Guard protection detail wordlessly stand from their seats as they made to follow their ruler. But a mere raise of the hand in an open fashion told them to stay with the shuttle.

As soon as its landing ramp descended, Sidious calmly walked down the metal ramp and stepped off onto a patch of damp grass. He slowly walked away from the shuttle as he heard the landing ramp raise and close itself with a hiss, completely cloaking the shuttle from sight. He then made towards the edge of the forest and stepped onto a dirt road.

He walked towards where he sensed the anomaly brimming with the Force. He continued walking towards the village as he paid no mind to the primitive wooden homes. It was then, after he stepped onto the cobblestone street and into the village, that he sensed a tremor course through the Force. He sensed that a life had been lost and that a soul was separated from the physical plane.

He immediately broke into a stride towards where the disturbance had occurred. He used his Force augmented speed to race towards where the anomaly was still emitting from. He moved faster than the eye or mind could ever hope to follow. He moved quickly to find the location of the Force maelstrom and recover it. After all, it had taken him a year of patience and waiting to come this close, and he wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in his way.

In a few seconds, Sidious found himself coming up to a somewhat large three story wooden cottage. He saw that the door was open and could feel the Force itself flowing out of the building. He was so close now, so _very _close. After a long year of waiting, his prized apprentice finally awaited their new Master.

He quickly entered into the foyer of the cottage and saw the body of a young man lying on the floor. He looked to have been shot, but yet showed no external injury at all whatsoever. His hazel eyes wide open and lifeless. Sidious merely walked the short distance away from the dead man and towards the staircase of the home that would lead him to the second floor. He didn't care at all for the man that lay on the floor. After all, the Force had already sensed the lack of life and void of death within him. He had no sorrow to spare for the deceased imbecile.

It was then that he heard a loud booming explosion of sort, and he increased his speed once more and rocketed up the stairs. However, he slowed his pace as he came to the top of the stairs as he heard voices. He slowly walked to the left down the hallway for a second before he saw where the explosion and voices had come from. He looked from beneath the brim of his black hood towards a figure who stood in the doorway.

He heard the figure speak and realized he was a man and wore almost similar styled robes to his own robe, although, nowhere near as grand. He gathered the Dark Side around himself and cast it out across himself as a veil, using the rare Force ability, Force Blank to completely cloak himself from view, rendering himself completely invisible. He then used his cloak to sneak up behind the figure as he wished to first take stock of the situation.

He stood behind the man, noticing he was taller than the figure by an inch, and could feel some kind of unknown energy radiating off of the figure. It wasn't the Force, no, it was infinitely less than nothing compared to the Force. Not even close to a comparison of a drop of water in an ocean. It was a weak insult, and pretender of true power. The man was radiating this power and Sidious could feel that it was dark in nature, but whatever power it was, it paled in comparison to the Dark Side. Sidious instantly acknowledged that whoever this man was, he was no threat and barely an obstacle as the aged Sith confirmed that the dark powered man before him was infinitely weaker than the weakest Dark Lord of the Sith and Force-user of all time.

It was then that the Dark Lord's attention fell upon a young red-haired woman with emerald green eyes. Sidious noticed that she was the only person within the room and immediately surmised that she was the presence he had been looking for. He was snapped out of his musing as he noticed the black-robed figure before him point what looked like a white stick carved from bone towards the woman.

"Very well then, stupid girl. Now, you will die." the figure declared in a voice that Sidious felt only annoyance at, what with the drama and pomposity. Sidious realized that whatever that stick was, it was being used as a weapon of some sort and his future apprentice was about to be killed before him.

**_'Not now.' _**thought Sidious as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. _**'I've waited for far too long and won't return empty-handed. Especially not because of the idiocy of a pathetic pretender. The only person who will die this night is you, dark figure.'**_

The moment he heard the figure begin to speak he immediately gave a small twist of his right wrist and felt the hilt of his Lightsaber fall from his sleeve and into his awaiting palm. It was a single-bladed nineteen centimeter metallic cylinder. It was both gold and silver in color, and was made from the alloys of Aurodium, Electrum, and Phrik. It had a small gold thumb-sized plated activation button in the middle of the hilt and it had a hole at the end.

He felt the cool metal brush against his skin as he de-cloaked himself. The woman was too distracted by the man in front of Sidious that she didn't notice the Sith.

"Avada..." he heard the figure call out as his thumb pressed against the activation button. A _snap-hiss _sound suddenly flared out as a 145-centimeter-long blade of red plasma energy with a white core emerged from the hilt. Sidious acted quickly as he thrust the blade of his weapon forward, stabbing it through the back of his opponent allowing it to emerge from the man's chest, piercing through his heart.

Sidious held the blade within his opponent's chest for a second longer before he deactivated his Lightsaber allowing the dead body of the black-robed figure to fall to the floor. He stared at the woman as she looked back at him rather suspiciously. He could feel the Force in the room swirling in great potency as he finally had the one that he had been searching for within his grasp.

"Who are-" Lily began only for Sidious to perform a Force Choke without having to raise a finger and a squeezing sensation gripped itself around the woman's throat and she was levitated a foot or two off the floor.

Sidious glared up at her as golden eyes and emerald green ones met one another. "You don't question your new Master without my approval on the matter." snarled Sidious towards the woman. He would see to it that his apprentice referred to him with respect. "You thought yourself very clever to hide away in the Unknown Regions away from the Galaxy didn't you, Jedi? And now, here you are. At my mercy with an offer you can't refuse. Join me as my apprentice, and I'll spare your pitiful life."

Lily looked back at Sidious as if he had grown a second head. "I don't know who you are and what you're talking about! I'm not a _**'Jedi'**_ or whatever you call it, and I'll never join you! You're darker than **he **was, and I'll never ally myself to someone like you!" she roared back defiantly as her emerald eyes flared with a burning fire.

Sidious increased the pressure around her throat further. He glared at Lily as he saw her hands desperately try to pry the invisible grip away from her throat. He then narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the woman before him and noticed that the Force wasn't emitting from her as he felt a total lack of the Force within her.

"No...you're not the one I'm looking for. You're devoid of the Force, and aren't a Jedi or a Force-user. I sense someone far more powerful than you nearby. Where's your Master?" he asked, his voice containing an icy chill of rage. He bothered wasting his time to save this woman's life only to then discover that she wasn't his target after all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let me go now!" Lily screamed back as Sidious had loosened the grip of his Force Choke to get the answers he wanted. Now it seemed that the woman before him wouldn't talk as his golden eyes flared brightly and sickly.

"Tut tut tut. You'll know, I'm not one to follow the orders of others." He ignited his Lightsaber once more allowing the buzzing red blade of plasma to bathe the room in a blood-red glow. He raised his saber up at his right above his shoulder, and with a single swift move he swung in a horizontal path towards her neck. However, before his saber's blade could make contact with her neck, the Dark Lord's weapon was suddenly plucked from his hand. Sidious looked in the direction of where his Lightsaber went only for his eyes to witness it fly into the grasp of a very young boy.

Said boy caught the Sith weapon and held it with his small hands upon the hilt. Sidious saw the boy looked to be fifteen-months-old and had short, jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He shared the same visible traits as the dead man he had seen in the foyer downstairs and the woman he was holding in midair by his Force Choke. The red blade of energy from the Sith weapon reflected off both the boy's eyes, giving them a red glow as it also cast a similar glow upon his face.

That was the presence that he had been looking all this time for. Not Lily, whom he was suffocating, but instead the boy. Her son.

"A son." stated the Sith Emperor, rather than asked, with his cold, raspy voice. He looked at the boy who was overflowing with the Force, almost like a wellspring of sort. His mind was only mildly surprised upon witnessing the boy alter the color of his Lightsaber's hilt, changing it to a primarily navy blue color with small sections of black. That was an unusual ability, with the Emperor instantly sensing and acknowledging that whatever power the boy used, it wasn't the Force.

Lily noticed that Sidious walked closer towards her son who sat defenseless in his crib as the Dark Lord rotated her 180° to look upon him approaching the defenseless boy. Anger began to rush into Lily as the Sith got closer to her son. She didn't know what he would do to her son, but she knew it wasn't good. She wished that she still had her wand, but the redhead already knew that she would stand no chance against the man who had effortlessly murdered Voldemort.

But Lily was able to sum up all of the courage that she could muster as she roared out at the Sith Lord, "Get away from him! Don't you dare touch my son! I won't step aside and bargain with his life to save my own. Just kill me, and leave him be!" Her green eyes bore into the back of the Sith's hooded-head as best they could. She struggled against the invisible force that held her in midair. But try as she might, she couldn't break free from Sidious' grip through the Force.

"So be it." replied Sidious coldly as he looked over his shoulder at Lily, his golden irises dangerously bore into hers with pure, unlimited power. He applied further power through the Force as Lily's neck was broken with a loud sickening snap that filled the room. Her body fell limply to the floor as she landed on her stomach. Her left hand was extended forward appearing as if she attempted to reach for her child. Her green eyes remained open and life was absent from them as they stared forward towards where her son sat defenseless and at the mercy of the Sith Lord.

Sidious stood before the white crib as his gaze was focused upon its sole occupant. The boy sat where he was with the Lightsaber hilt still held within his small hands. The red plasma blade emitted its buzzing sound as the red light continued to reflect off the boy's green eyes that were identical to his late mother's. Sidious effortlessly used the Force and called the hilt of his weapon back as it flew back into its owner's right hand. Sidious deactivated the advanced weapon after the hilt had changed back to its original color and placed it back within his right robe sleeve.

He caught a glance of the fallen black-robed charlatan out of the corner of his eye. He turned and walked back over to the foolish pretender's body and stood over said dead pretender. His eyes caught sight of the man's weapon, the white bone-like stick. Without having to raise a finger he telekinetically levitated the stick into the air. With less than a thought he used the Force and snapped the wooden object in half with a loud _"snap"_. He then snapped the two broken halves into multiple more small broken pieces. After he had broken it into a dozen pieces, he let them fall to the floor next to the dead body.

He sneered with rage at the charlatan for masquerading as a Sith Lord. Sidious extended his hands out forward, angling his aged, bony fingers towards the dead imposter. His hands glowed and crackled with blueish-purple energy as he unleashed blueish-purple Force Lightning from his fingertips. Said lightning was primarily blue with small tendrils of purple visible.

The Force Lightning crackled loudly as it made contact with the deceased pretender's robed-body. The robes began to smoke as they had caught fire, the small inferno was contained by the Force, however. The blueish-purple bolts of lightning bombarded the robed figure, as the inferno of heat burned away at both robes and flesh.

Sidious continued his bombardment on the charlatan of a Sith as he bit his lower lip. He could only maintain the sneer upon his features as his nostrils flared, but he didn't let up from his assault. Not even when the rancid smell of charred, melted, and burning flesh and cloth entered through his nostrils upon his inhalation, only for him to exhale through his aged, wrinkled lips. His rage was immense and his blood boiled within his veins like churning magma.

When Sidious had ceased his bombardment on the figure's remains all that was left was a completely unidentifiable black burned heap of burnt and tattered black cloth. There was a small pile of ash that sat beneath it that was partially obstructed by the burned cloth. The pretender was no more. He was eliminated entirely, in flesh, bone, and blood.

Sidious placed both of his arms back down at his sides as he kept his hardened, burning gaze on the pile of ash and cloth upon the floor for a second longer before he looked towards one of the windows within the room. He retrieved his personal modified Hush-98 comlink from his robe and contacted Captain Seyl that he would be returning immediately and to have the shuttle ready for immediate departure from the primitive, pathetic backwater planet.

As Sidious was speaking to Zalev on the other side of the comlink, the Dark Lord of the Sith didn't notice something was happening to the pile of ash upon the floor. A small swirling black mist-like vapor rose from the pile of ash and took the form of a black cloud with a man's face. Then, without showing any attention to the Sith who murdered him, the spiritual shade form of Voldemort flew towards Harry. Voldemort flew up at head level with the fifteen-month-old boy as he grazed the right side of the boy's forehead, not leaving any mark whatsoever, and flew out the open window behind the crib and out into the night.

Sidious had just ended his transmission with Zalev as he deactivated the comlink and placed it back within his robe. He walked back towards the young boy who sat within his crib, his eyes staring at his fallen mother who lay upon the floor. Lily's eyes hauntingly looked back with no sign of life within them. As he stood in front of the crib Sidious couldn't help but let a sinister grin form. He finally had what he had been searching for for the last year. The boy before him was all his now, finally within his grasp, and with no obstacles at all.

As he reached his aged, bony hands within the crib he noticed that Harry started backing away, as if sensing the darkness within the elderly man before him and fearing his power. Sidious had to completely restrain a snarl as the boy seemed like he wouldn't come with him, willingly that was. So, instead of yelling at the child to obey him, he instead fell into his charismatic and political manipulation.

"Come here now little one. Don't be afraid, I won't harm you." he lied in a soft tone, using the same charismatic skills he had had since he was the Senator of Naboo in the Galactic Senate years ago. He needed to get the boy before him to trust him and come willingly. He let a wide, sickly smile appear as Harry, seeming to believe the kind old man before him, started to move towards the Sith Lord's awaiting hands.

Sidious kept the wide smile on his aged lips as the child bought his lie and came closer to him, right within his grasp. As he made to grab the child, Sidious felt a swirl of warning course through the Force. He sensed some kind of energy, similar to what was radiated by both the woman and the charlatan, emit from the boy's skin. He sensed that whatever energy was emitted from Harry's exposed skin, it would clearly be a problem for him.

He instead decided to levitate Harry out of his crib with the Force and hold him within his arms, taking care to hold onto him by his pajama shirt. He made sure that the boy's hands stayed on his robe's sleeves, away from his face, neck, or hands. He felt the child start to fall asleep and thanked the Force that he wouldn't have to experience any crying.

"Come along now. I'll take care of you now, away from this horrid place." he spoke in his supposed warm, caring voice once more. He wanted to make sure the child would remain quiet and not annoy him with any incessant crying. As he felt the child finally fall into a deep sleep did he finally make to leave with a whirl of his midnight black hooded robe. He exited the cottage and after only five minutes he was back on his shuttle.

He took his seat as he gave Zalev and Julaen their orders. "Captain, Lieutenant, commence take-off immediately. I have what I came for and wouldn't like to be on this pathetic planet for a second longer than I have to. Take us back to Imperial Center." he ordered sharply as the two immediately responded with a _"Yes, Your Majesty." _each and the cloaked craft immediately ascended through the atmosphere into space and made the jump to lightspeed back to Imperial Center, leaving Earth behind.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at the Potter cottage)**

Within the now abandoned cottage all was still and quiet. There was no person or creature stirring, only a mouse...or rather, a rat.

Up the handrail climbed a single fat brown garden rat. It scurried up the wooden handrail and, when it reached the second floor, it jumped and landed on the carpeted floor. It walked along the floor, its nose sniffing the floor as it came into the nursery.

But upon catching sight of the room, it seemed to be in a state of shock as its head looked to the crib and noticed that its occupant was absent. It then turned to look forward as its eyes fell upon the burnt black robes and pile of ash with it. The rat seemed to be bothered by what had occurred as a metamorphosis of some kind occurred. The rat stood up on its hind legs as it started to grow and transform.

After a few seconds, the rat was nowhere in sight as in its place stood a fat man. He was a short portly man at about 5'5". He had short and messy mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black cloak over a dark brown suit. He was Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail, former friend of James and Lily Potter, former member of the Order of the Phoenix, and now a Death Eater follower of Lord Voldemort.

Pettigrew's eyes widened in shock as he ran over to the burnt patches of black robes and pile of ash, all that remained of his Lord. He dropped to his knees as he picked up two large handfuls of ash and seemed to panic. He hyperventilated as he had no idea what had happened here.

"No, my Lord. It cannot be. You cannot be gone." Pettigrew exclaimed as the handfuls of ash seeped through his fingers and fell to the floor. "Oh, my Lord it cannot be that you are gone. It cannot be true at all."

Pettigrew sat for a few seconds in silence trying to figure out what had happened in the room that could have led to the disappearance of both Harry Potter and the Dark Wizard. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a pop sound from outside. He rose to his feet, ran to the window, and caught sight of the large outline of a man begin quickly approaching the cottage. Panic was on his mind as he quickly had to put together a plan.

Seeing the twelve broken pieces of his fallen Lord's wand, Pettigrew quickly ran over and picked up the broken pieces, stuffing them into his suit jacket's pockets. He heard loud footsteps or rather, stomps, approaching the open front door of the cottage. When he had all of the pieces within his pockets, Pettigrew concentrated as he transformed back into his rat Animagus form. He quickly scampered towards the door of the nursery.

As soon as he got to the door, Pettigrew raced down the handrail and jumped down onto the carpeted floor of the foyer. He made a quick dash for the door, however, a large boot stomped down in front of him, nearly crushing the rat-man. Pettigrew craned his little brown head back as he looked up at the owner of said boot. The person before him was a man, although, he was taller than any normal human being, standing at 8'6". He had long shoulder-length bushy black hair, a matching beard that hid most of his face, and dark chestnut brown eyes. He wore a large dark brown leather overcoat that had numerous pockets over his outdated clothes. He was Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts.

Pettigrew decided that he should make a run for it as the thick-headed Half-Giant's attention wasn't on him. He ran between the man's legs off into the night. He wouldn't be caught and would rather go into hiding. He would disappear and never return.

* * *

**Author's Notes: (Updated/edited)**

**And there we go Chapter 2 is now finished. Sidious has finally found his future apprentice and taken Harry back with him to the Known Galaxy. **

**Yes, I did use the beginning of The Force Unleashed for Sidious' and Lily's encounter, but hey, that game's freaking awesome. **

**I decided on what would happen if Harry never got his scar and became a Horcrux? Sidious intervened and stopped Voldy from killing Lily, only to do it himself. But don't let that get you down. Harry still got his Parseltongue ability from No Nose. He got it when Voldy grazed his forehead, which for me counts as _"Marking"_**** him as a graze counts as a mark.**

**Next, a big topic that I think ****I'd like to point out to you guys who've read Chapter 1, and it's not what you think.**

**Anakin is still The Chosen One of the Force, not Harry. Anakin has by this point already fulfilled 90% of The Prophecy of The Chosen One, Harry's actually just finishing what Anakin started and fulfilling the remaining 10% of The Prophecy.**

**Anakin is The Chosen One of bringing balance to the Force, while Harry is chosen to destroy Voldemort. So they're each the heroes of their respective prophecies and destinies. Harry doesn't become The Chosen One of Anakin's prophecy in addition to him being The-Boy-Who-Lived of his own prophecy, that was never my intention and will never happen.**

**Harry will just remain as The-Boy-Who-Lived of ****Trelawney's prophecy, nothing more.**

**A big thanks to my new beta reader: Marcus1993. He was nice enough to slim down my chapters because they were too long. So, thank you, Marc.**

**Finally, if you notice any writing errors, please point them out to me wherever they are. I'll immediately fix them. If you see an error tell me and it'll be fixed. I promise.**

**See you guys later and until next time in Chapter 3.**

**May the Force be with you. Jacen Solo, out.**


End file.
